Olympian Observation
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: The Olympian Pantheon thought they knew all the heroes of the world. Yet when they begin to encounter strange individuals garbed in masks with fantastic powers that are similar to their own they decided that further observation is required.
1. Two Minds in One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kamen Rider._

* * *

**Two Minds in One**

Athena was tired. More than that, she was mentally exhausted. So much has happened over the past couple of years that went beyond her domain. From the second Titan War to the Giant War, with so little break in between. The Goddess of Warfare and Battle Tactics was tired.

She would usually relax in her temple and read a few of the novels that she loved, but a nice trip to the mortal world sounded extra nice for the goddess. Thus is why she is currently relaxing in a small library/café hybrid. She sighed and shook her head. When did she allow drinks to be made in her library's? Maybe another divine being was messing with her? Something to look into latter.

She took a sip and hummed slightly. Dark, with two sugars' and a small amount of cream. Not the worst drink she ever had. She gazed down at her thick book and just decided to try and escape for a few moments. That is if one of the mortals would stop staring at her.

She peeked up from her book to examine the lone mortal. He was lanky and looked to be foreign, Japanese if she had to deduce. His brown eyes boring into her own as if he was searching for something. His brown hair was messy with decorative hair clips in them, and he wore a lose green and white striped shirt with a light green jacket on and brown pants with red shoes.

Athena gazed at the mortal with narrowed eyes. Never one to just ignore things and being curious to a fault she gazed back at him and felt something was off. The mortal looked young, maybe in his late teens yet for some reason she felt like this mortal child was much older. A minor god perhaps?

The mortal tilted his head at her and blinked once before looking down at his book. Athena frowned but decided to let it go for now. If a minor god decided they wished to read, then that's fine with her. She enjoyed her novel finding herself enthused and humored over the writing and the lack of knowledge of the subject the author was writing about. Mortals did have an odd way of explaining history.

"The book is wrong you know." A voice spoke up causing the goddess to look up to see the same young boy from before now sitting across from her his book still open and him still reading from it.

"Oh?" she asked. Deciding to humor the boy.

"He was caught forging documents. Along with his theory of the world was way off." He explained further. "He was not a bright man, taking the things he learned off the internet as his only source, and when things didn't go his way he forged them." He snapped his book closed and stared at the woman right in the eyes. "A criminal who will be counting their sins." He said.

Athena only blinked at the man before looking back at the book she was reading, feeling disinterested in it now. Granted she knew of it being completely false in every way, but even so it was an entertaining form of fiction. "Is that right?" she said placing the book down. Before giving the man a small grin. "Well thank you for your insight."

The young man nodded to her while still staring intently into her eyes. Athena stared back not going to back down to a mere mortal. Even then there was something there, someone so young and yet showed some promise in the area of the mind.

"I prefer history and battle tactics over simple fantasy." She said with a small shrug. "How about you? What do you fancy?"

The young man gave her a small grin. "Everything." He said simply.

Athena blinked at that response not expecting it. "Everything?"

The young man nodded once his eyes leaving hers to look around the room. "Yes. Did I stutter?" he asked then looked down as if in thought. "Did I use that right?" he muttered opening his book.

It was then Athena realized that the young man's book was empty. There was nothing written on the pages. Her eyes narrowed as she gave a critical look at the young teen as he continued to look through his empty book.

"Ah." He spoke causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "I did use it right." He said before tilting his head like a puppy. "Even so." He raised his head to stare right at her with narrowed eyes. "What's a goddess doing in an American Library?" he asked.

Athena tensed and glared at the young man who stared back at her without fear. A foolish notion. She made sure the mist was strong to not attract any attention, something that he noticed as he gazed around with a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive." He spoke up. "Using illusion based magic to hide our presence to the rest of the store." He gave a small nod. "Not bad. Now back to business." He turned back to the woman and raised an eyebrow at the change she had done.

She was sitting strait up her expression un-reading. She gave him a calculated look and the young man gave her one in return. Athena spoke up first. "Who are you." She demanded.

The young man gave her a small grin. "Why would I give my name to someone I don't know?" he asked.

Athena's glare hardened. "You know who I am." She hissed at him.

The man tilted his head. "Do I?" He asked. "I actually made an educated guess, based on the strange energy that you have been giving out the moment you walked in." he said pointing to the door way. "Even so, you confirmed it now by reviling yourself." He gave a small grin.

Athena glared at the boy, her grey eyes aglow with her magic ready to be set free. Yet she was impressed with the mortal. He was able to see through her disguise. "You're not the first to do this you know." She said to him.

The young man simply shrugged. "Perhaps not." He said simply. "That still begs the question of why you are here?" he asked with more force.

"Watch your tone mortal." She warned him with a cold glare. "One wrong word and you will think your nothing but a little girl." She said darkly.

The young man blinked at that and looked at his book again. "That would be enlightening." He said back. He looked up at her, book still in hand. "Even so. I mean no disrespect. It's just that I need to know why you are here. It's important." He said simply.

Athena narrowed her eyes at the mortal for a long moment. Their eyes never leaving each other. Before Athena took a breath, "I simply wished to read a book and relax." She said.

The young man blinked and looked at her for a long moment. "That's it?" he asked.

She nodded yes. "That's all."

"Good." The young man stood up and started to move back to his table. "Oh, one more thing." He said before turning to the woman. "You should move." He said.

Athena blinked confused before feeling her senses warn of her of danger. She quickly moved to the side to avoid the wall she was leaning against falling on top of her. When the dust settled she witnessed something that left her baffled. A strange monster was standing in the hole where the wall once was its strange appearance resembling a few books and pages decorated its body, along with a very sharp looking book mark coming from its arm. Athena had never seen anything look that ridicules.

What was worse however was that everyone could see this monster. The screams of horror as the mortals tried to run from the store as the monster slashed at every book it came across. Athena was shocked. The mist was not concealing the monster. Worse it felt like the monster seemed to repel the mist away from itself.

Athena raised to her feet with narrowed eyes. This was bad. If anyone else on Olympus finds out that a monster with the ability to repel the mist exists. It would cause huge problems and more arguments. She sighed softly. She was so tired of arguments.

She gazed around only to stop at the beast turned its eyes to her. Athena narrowed her eyes at the monster as it let out a roar and charged at her. It raised its bookmark high for a slash but before Athena could defend herself a lone cup of hot coffee crashed into the monster making it pause.

Both turned to see a young man wearing a white suit with a white fedora on his head. He was also from Japan if Athena could guess right and his eyes were focused on the monster before them. "Leave her alone." He ordered simply.

The monster let out an annoyed huff and charged at the man. He narrowed his eyes as he ducked under a slash and rolled away from the beast to create some distance. "Dr. Marlow Davis." He started pointing at the monster. "Former writer for a famed book describing ancient history. Now however all your work was proven to be a sham." He said with a dark look.

"Now he wishes to destroy his work." A voice spoke up causing Athena to turn to see the young mortal she was speaking with before still seated and his book still open in his hand. "To erase his biggest failure." The young man closed his book and gave the monster a cold look. "Even traveling the world to find all the copies that you shipped out of Japan." He explained further.

"Almost got away with it too." The other man said with a small smirk. "Except there was one book still residing in the west." He lifted the book that much to Athena's surprise was the book she was reading earlier. "This book right here." He said.

The monster roared and charged at the young man. He held the book close and ducked under a swipe of the monster blade before leaping off a table and using the beast as a stepping stone landed behind the beast book still in hand. "Those who except their failures are truly hardboiled." The man said before glaring at the monster. He gazed at the goddess and quickly tossed the book to her.

She caught it with some surprise thinking the mist was keeping her hidden. Seemed the monster was causing her own to fade. "Keep that safe!" the man ordered, making her grit her teeth. Who was a mortal to order a goddess?!

"Ready partner?" the man asked as he pulled out a strange device from behind him. It was red and looked like it could hold something. He placed the device on his front near his waist where one would place a belt buckle and a belt manifest from the device connected it to the man.

Athena felt a strange energy engulf the room making her turn to see the belt and device appear on the other young man. She watched him smile and place his book down before walking next to the other man. "A battle in the states? How enlightening!" he said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out…a green USB?

Athena narrowed her eyes at the device. Unlike what some of her family might think, Athena was well aware of the new trends in gathering and storing information. It was her domain after all. Still it made her wonder what exactly a USB drive was going to do in this situation. She was tempted to blast the monster to Tartarus and erase the mortal's memories yet something was telling her to observe.

The man dressed in white narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a stylized black USB from his jacket pocket. The two pressed the buttons on the USB and to Athena's surprise they spoke out.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Athena felt something change. The energy in the room had changed with these devices. It startled her but she hid it quickly. The power she felt coming from those devices felt too similar to Gaia. Yet it felt…purer. She couldn't understand it and as she felt the energy she could feel it was similar to the monster before her, yet it's was more tainted and raw. It left her nervous. Her eyes narrowed and she was ready to summon her spear and shield but the two would surprise her once more.

"Henshin!" The both shouted as they posed before the monster side by side making a W with their body and arms. The younger of the two placed his USB in one of the open slots where it quickly vanished and repapered on the man dressed in white. To Athena's shock the young man she was talking to before fell to the ground in a faint. His partner looked unconcerned and he paced his own USB in the other slot. A sound started to reverberate around the room, it made the goddess tense as she had no idea how much would change with what she was about to witness.

He pushed the two slots to the side as they formed a W on the belt and it spoke once more.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

The wind picked up tremendously as a small green cyclone started to spin around the man along with purple tribal marks started to spread over his face. The pages of the destroyed books started to fly everywhere and Athena had to grit her teeth to stay rooted and hold onto the book. The monster was not so lucky as it started to be hit by books of all sizes causing it to fall to the ground as it got buried under a few dozen books and paper.

Athena's eyes were wide with shock. This power. It was stronger now. More focused. It was Gaia's power yet was purer then anything she had ever felt. It felt so amazing to her. This was the earth being used in its purest form. No…not the earth itself but the knowledge and the information the earth provided.

The wind faded and in the place of the young man was now an armored warrior. His armor was spilt in half. The color on his right side of his body was green and his left side was black with the purple tribal markings on the body and arms. A small white scarf fluttered in the wind on the green side of the armor and its red compound eyes shined bright. On the top of its head were two V's that combined to form a W.

Both Athena and the Monster who had dug its way out stared at the figure before them in surprise and shock. The figure moved its head to stare at the monster before moving to the side and pointing his black hand at the beast lazily as if he was holding an invisible gun.

"_**Now, count up your sins!" **_Two voices spoke at once within the armor shocking Athena more. She knew that voice. It was the same voice of the young man who fainted mixed with the voice of the other man. She narrowed her eyes at the figure as it lowered its arm and got into a fighting stance.

The monster let out a roar and charged at the armored hero. It swung with its blade but was easily side stepped and kicked in the side causing the beast to let out a grunt of pain as it crumbled a bit feeling the pain from that blow. It tried to swipe at the hero with its blade again but the hero ducked and delivered a strong punch to the beasts exposed stomach causing it to stagger back in pain.

Athena only watched with narrowed eyes. So he was a hero? Interesting. She had no idea of this hero or their godly parent. Furthermore, she had no prior knowledge that heroes would start using Gaia's powers. Her power in the hands of mortals was a dangerous thing. Still, she did admire how the hero fought. He was shown to be more of a brawler as he traded blows with the monster while also avoiding swipes from the monster's strange sword. Whoever this hero was, they were well versed in combat.

The monster let out a groan of pain as it staggered back from another blow, its head snapping up to glare at the hero before it.

"Is that all?" the hero asked its left eye blinking as he talked.

The beast let out a roar that sounded like a distorted humans and to Athena felt a new power start to grow. It felt much like the hero's power, yet it was rawer more untamed and wild. It felt like Gaia the way she remembered her. Athena tensed as she felt the energy spread and soon gasped as she saw all the books around her start to shake and rattle.

The hero noticed too as he gazed around the room. "Huh?" he asked as the shaking increased.

The monster let out a roar as it pointed at the hero and let out a loud distorted voice, "**DIE!" **It shouted and the books went flying into the hero.

The armored hero dogged the best he could, swatting away a few books but was unable to avoid them all as a few hit him causing him to stagger back. He grunted a few times as he was struck and one caught his foot causing him to stumble before another caught the head making the hero stagger back.

Athena dodged the books with ease as she held on to the book in her arms. She would not release it even if it tried to move on its own. She glared as the monster roared and got back to its feet before charging at the man. "Pay attention!" she shouted but was too late as the monster slashed at the distracted hero causing sparks to fly as the blade cut the armor.

The hero let out a yell of pain as the beast struck again and sent the hero rolling on the ground. He was able to roll into a kneeling position and took a breath holding his chest. "That hurt." He spoke up.

"_We underestimated him." _The right eye blinked as the voice of the younger man spoke up surprising and confirming Athena's hypothesis. "_As the Book Dopant, he has powers over books and paper. As well as ink." _The young man explained to the other as he slowly rose to his feet. _"Were at a disadvantage." _

"Well lets even the playing field then." The other half said as he pulled another USB from his belt on the side. This one was mostly silver with a giant M on the front. He pressed the button on the device and it spoke in the same voice as the others.

**METAL! **

He pushed the device back up and took out the purple USB device and replaced it with the silver device. With the flick of his hand he spread the device out again causing it speak out once more.

**CYCLONE! METAL!**

While the green side remained unchanged the heroes purple side changed to a pure silver in color. He also gained something from this change as a small pole could be seen sticking out of the man's back. He reached behind him and grabbed the poll as it extended to a staff. He twirled the staff a few times before charging at the monster.

The beast roared and charged as well raising its arm sword high. The weapons clashed in a sea of sparks as they tried to push each other back. The hero showed more cunning however as he quickly ended the deadlock by spinning around the monster and nailing it in the back of the head with the staff.

The monster fell onto the ground face first as it rumbled in pain. The hero did not let up as he charged again. The monster however raised his non sword hand and the books started to fly at the hero once more.

"Not this time!" The hero spoke up as he lifted the silver USB and placed it within the staff itself. He started to spin the staff around and to Athena's surprise a gust of green wind started to flow around the staff as the hero continued to swing and spin the staff. The wind deflected and changed the directions of the books causing them to miss him completely. He glared ahead at the monster and continued to spin the staff around and around until blades of wind could be seen dancing and forming.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

Athena watched as the hero continued to spin and with two voices, announced the attack. _**"Metal Twister!" **_They shouted out the attack and with a mighty swing they slashed the staff into the monster causing sparks to dance across the beast as it let out roars of pain as the wind blades dug into the beast. The hero continued to hit the beast as he spun in place delivering vicious strikes to the beast as the combined power of wind and metal damaged the beast.

With one final strike the beast flew back and landed on the ground in a pile of books and let out one last pained roar as sparks and discharging electricity could be seen coming from the best before it froze and fell to the ground where it exploded in a blaze of fire. The heroes back were to the beast allowing Athena to see the red compound eyes almost glow brighter behind the explosion.

The goddess stared hard at the figure before her as it stared back at her before the figure turned its head away and faced the fire. Athena followed his gaze to see a small USB drive that looked more rugged with ribs on it shatter and a groan of a man was heard from where the monster exploded.

When the fired dimmed Athena was stunned to see a human male with a pale complexion and wearing a yellow sweater and beige pants and dark shoes. Her eyes widened as she looked at the back of the book she was holding and was surprised to see the very same man as the writer. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the man.

The hero walked over to the figure and kneeled down before him as the man slowly came too. He looked around slowly as if coming out of a long sleep before his eyes spotted the twin colored hero and he let out a scream of fright as he scrambled back before wincing in pain.

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." The hero spoke in his native language. He reached down to his belt and pushed them to a standing up position and he took the two memories out of the belt returning the man to normal.

The young man opened his eyes slowly before siting up and looking at the goddess before him who had acted as his shield. He gave her a small grin before getting to his feet. "Thank you for watching over my body." He said with a bow to her surprising the goddess slightly.

The young man then walked over to the down author and kneeled down to be face to face with him. "Trying to delete your past work. Something like that I can't forgive easily." He said with a cold tone making the man gulp slightly.

The older man smirked lightly and placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Agreed."

"You don't understand." The man said with a growl as he tried to get up.

"Don't understand what?" The fedora wearing man said back with a glare.

"You think I wrote the book?" he asked them with narrowed eyes.

"Of course." The older man said with narrowed eyes. "Why else would you be attacking all known stores that hold a copy?"

"Because it was not your own work you were trying to destroy." The goddess spoke up causing everyone to turn to her surprised to see her still there.

"Eh?" The fedora wearing man asked tilting his head slightly.

The goddess held out the book to them. "The novel while holding nothing but false information, was indeed written by a Dr. Marlow Davis, however that's not your true name is it?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

The man stared at the woman with wide eyes before lowering them to the ground and took let out a deep sorrowful breath. "No. He was my brother."

"Brother?" The fedora wearing man asked with widened eyes.

"That explains a few things." The young man spoke up his finger to his chin in thought. "It's why he didn't go after the lone book but just the whole store where he knew where the book was located."

"Why destroy your brothers work though?" The fedora wearing man asked with narrowed eyes. "Unless…you were trying to fix his mistake."

The deep sigh he gave off was enough evidence. "He was so proud." The older man said wincing in pain. "So proud of the book he had written that I couldn't be happier for him. Then…then he died before the books could be published. I wanted him to be remembered so I found a publisher and had them publish the books." He shook his head in sadness. "I never knew he falsified everything he wrote."

"Until the reviews started to come in." The young boy spoke up. "That's when you found out. Deciding to look over the book itself you discovered the truth. Its then you decided to do something about it." He said.

"I couldn't let his memory be ruined by his last work!" the man shouted. He winced and leaned back against the tipped over table. "I made a deal with some bad people. Got my hand on one of those Gaia Memories." He said with a shudder. "It was amazing." He whispered.

Athena came to attention instantly at the name of those devices. "Gaia Memories?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Memories of the earth itself." The younger man said with narrowed eyes. "They are in a sense stronger versions of steroids that instead of making one more muscular turns them into a monster known as a Dopant." He explained to the goddess making her nod slowly.

"I wanted to preserve his memory." The man said starting to black out from the overuse of the Book Gaia Memory. "Didn't want the last thing he did…to be…a failure." He said before blacking out.

The fedora wearing man let out a sigh as he approached the man and placed handcuffs on him. "He did it for his brother. As hardboiled as it might be, the way he decided to do it was truly half boiled."

"Like you?" The younger man teased making the fedora wearing man glare at him.

"Hardboiled!" he shouted out before the two gave a small grin to each other before both turning to the glaring goddess before them.

"Thanks for holding the book ma'am." The fedora wearing man said tipping his hat to the woman.

"It's not an issue. Now will you explain what just happened here?" she demanded with narrowed eyes making the man shiver slightly.

"Uh…"

"We defeated the Dopant that had escaped Japan and now we are going to return home and make sure he gets a trial." The young man said lifting his book up to his face again.

"You turned into an armored warrior." She said with a glare towards the two men before her. "Something like this couldn't be possible without a blessing from Hephaestus. You both also used the power of Gaia herself." She narrowed her eyes at them as her frown grew deeper. "Are you two fools for even attempting to use her power without her knowing!?"

The older man just blinked at her in confusion for a moment before turning to his partner. "You have any idea what she is talking about Philip?"

The young man named Philip hummed in thought before looking at the goddess. "Yes, but she won't like the answers we give her." He gave the goddess a dull look. "What you saw was the memories of the earth itself fight off against other memories of the earth." He said with a small shrug. "We used a purified version sure, but in a sense we are using the memories of the planet not the power of the planet itself."

Athena narrowed her eyes in thought. "Memories of the planet?" she asked softly.

The young man nodded with a small grin. "Right. Using the power of the earth we become the two in one hero. Double." He said with a small grin.

"Double?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kamen Rider Double." The other man said with a smirk. He reached down and picked up the accused and lifted him over his shoulder. "Now if you will excuse us. We need to get him to the local police station." He said starting to walk out of the door.

Philip just sighed and shook his head. "Forgive Shotaro." He said with a bow. "He can be very half-boiled." He said simply.

"Hardboiled!" the voice of Shotaro shouted out at the two from outside.

The young man rolled his eyes in fondness. "As you can see." He said.

Athena couldn't help but grin lightly at the young man before her. She felt like she could relate with this mortal in some way, "I do."

"Perhaps we could talk another time." He said with a grin. "I would like to know how I would be a girl." He said opening his book, "So far all I've seen is a surgery that sounds both painful and expensive." He said with a frown.

Athena raised an amused eyebrow at the young man and shook her head. "Perhaps another time." She said handing him the book she was holding.

Philip smiled and took the book from her. "Thank you again." He said bowing to her before turning around. "It was nice to meet you…"

"Athena." She said with a small proud grin.

"I knew it." He whispered before giving her a nod before walking out of the destroyed library.

Athena watched them leave before looking around the destroyed store. With a wave of her hand the store and all the books had returned to their proper place. Once could have wondered if there was any kind of fight in the store at all. Yet Athena knew the truth. She had seen it with her own two eyes.

She had just witnessed a hero not connected to any god, that used the power of Gaia defeat a monster that was also using the power of Gaia. She had much to discuss with her family as she left the store and returned to Olympias. But before she reviles what she saw to the other gods and goddess, she needed to gather any info she can on the strange hero and the title they gave themselves.

"Kamen Rider." She said softly as she started her research.


	2. A Different Kind of Cure

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kamen Rider._

* * *

**A Different Kind of Cure **

The sun was shining bright on this day. Apollo grinned wide as the sun's rays bounced from his dark shades as he walked down the streets of the mortal world. He gave off his charming sunny smile on the local ladies and savored the blushes he received. Yes, today was a good day.

The reason he was within the mortal world on this day was to visit the medical conference that was being held in New York. Something he had proudly never missed. Although he is the god of the sun and prophecy's, he is also considered to be one for medicine as well. He always enjoyed seeing how far the mortals have come in their development of medicine.

It will never be better than what he might have made, but still. They were trying. He hummed to himself as he observed the many doctors and surgeons who took the different stands to discuss the latest techniques and methods along with the future advancement. He laughed to himself as he saw only a small amount of increase compared to what they were all saying.

Growing slightly board over the discussions he walked out and started to explore the venue, flirting with a few girls along the way and getting free goodies from the stalls. Overall another successful conference. However, before he was about to call it a day, he noticed something that caught his attention.

A young man was sitting on his own leaning against a wall. He was not hard to miss due to his rather colorful outfit, yet the thing that caught the god's attention was the device in the man's hands. It was a game system. One of the new ones if he remembered. His kids had asked for them enough times when they offer their prayers to him.

Still, there was something off about this young man. Not liking that feeling he walked over to the young man and leaned over to see what he was playing. It looked like a real simple game, where he controlled a spiky pink thing with big eyes as it jumped over enemy's and onto higher platforms. It looked so simple and dull.

This is what his kids wanted to play?

"Do you need something?"

Apollo blinked and looked over at the young man who was staring up at him with an annoyed expression. From his angle the god could see that the young man was of Asian decent perhaps hailing from Japan.

Apollo just gave the young man a disarming smile. "Oh sorry. Was just curious about what you were playing is all." He said simply.

The young man narrowed his eyes at the god for a moment before looking back to his game. "It's the new Mighty Action X" he said simply as he continued to play.

"Oh?" Apollo said with a raised brow.

The young man nodded. "While simple in design and structure. It offers challenge in new levels and enemies." he explained further. "Due to this, it will be difficult to clear it with no continues."

"I see." Apollo said with a small grin. He really didn't. Still it if it made the mortal happy then that's all that matters. "So besides playing that, what brings you to the conference?" He asked wanting to know why the young man was here.

The young man let out an annoyed sigh after being interrupted again. He looked up with a glare to the god. "If you must know, I'm here with my…brother." He said.

"Brother?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young man nodded. "Yeah, him and his colleagues are setting up for their presentation soon. They didn't need me, so I decided to play a game to pass the time." He explained.

"So, he's a doctor?" Apollo asked.

The young man nodded. "Yes. I am as well, in a sense." The young man said with a small smirk.

Apollo raised an eyebrow at that as he gazed at the young man. For someone who was supposed to be a doctor he didn't look the part. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

"Padado!" A voice called out getting both of their attention. They both looked to see a man that looked exactly like the young man on the floor. Same messy dark hair and face. However instead of the rather colorful outfit his other wore, his was more traditional with a black undershirt and red jeans and a white doctor jacket. He looked like the more professional version of a doctor to the gods eyes.

The young man rushed up the two and looked at the older man with a smile. "Oh hello." He greeted with a bow. His English was not the best, but passable.

Apollo smiled and bowed back. "Hello." He greeted back. "I was just chatting with your bro about his game."

The young man's eyes seem to light up in excitement at that. "Really?" he asked. "You interested in games sir?" he asked.

'_Seems it's a shared interest.' _The god thought with an amused expression before shaking his head. "No, no. My kids just always ask for them and I just have no real idea why." He said with a shrug.

"Oh." The young man said his excitement dimming as he looked over at his brother. "Were almost ready to go." He told him.

The young man named Padado nodded as he stood up and placed his portable game console in his jacket. He turned to the god and gave him a small nod before walking past his brother into the open door where their presentation was going to take place.

The young man sighed softly. "Sorry about him. He's not very social with other people." He said.

Apollo chuckled softly. "No issue." He gave off a sunny smile.

The young man smiled and bowed again. "My names, Hojo Emu, or Emu Hojo. Not fully sure I understand everything Poppy told me about name placement," He muttered to himself.

Apollo smiled lightly. "Its good to meet you Emu." He said.

"Come on by our presentation." He offered. "We have some interesting new research on how games can help lower stress, but also help aid patents in some interesting ways." He offered.

Apollo smiled lightly. "Perhaps I will." He said. _'Tempting as that sounds, I have other things to do. Like that ginger over there.' _He though with a small smirk.

However, before the two could separate, Apollo felt something shift in the air. He tensed and looked around with narrowed eyes. The people all stopped to look around as if they felt it as well. It felt like an energy surge.

Apollo looked around before he heard faint screaming coming from further down as an older man collapsed to the ground in a faint. He watched as Emu rushed to the man and he followed behind wondering what was going on.

He watched as Emu pulled out a stethoscope but instead of checking if the man was breathing the stethoscope shifted to show an image of a yellow parasite moving within the man. Apollo frowned deeply at this having never seen anything like this before in his eternity of living.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Emu did not answer but instead frowned deeply. "It spread this far." He muttered before looking around with narrowed eyes. "We need to evacuate." He said before looking at Apollo. "Get as many people as you can out of here!" he ordered as he looked over at the woman who was teary eyed.

Apollo grew annoyed but decided to humor the mortal as he used the mist to conceal what they were doing. "Nothing to see here folks, continue on with your day, Conference has been closed early" He said with a sunny smile as a few of the crowed started to walk off in mild disappointment.

The older man let out a pained groan as he spasmed on the ground. Emu jumped back with narrowed eyes. Apollo followed pulling the woman who he assumed to be the older man's wife with him as he gave Emu a small glare. "I though the doctor was supposed to help the patient, not jump away from them."

"Its spread to far, surgery is the only option left." He said completely ignoring what the god said.

Apollo felt his temper start to flair at being ignored but that was soon forgotten as he felt a strange energy start to surge around the older man. He narrowed his eyes as he felt this unknown energy as the older man let out groans of pain. He had no idea what this energy was, but it felt…wrong.

Soon the man started to spark, as electricity started to flow through him. Before long Apollo could see the yellow parasite start to escape the man and form into something that made the god's eyes go wide and his mouth to drop in shock.

Standing before him was a Minotaur. The beast stood over seven feat tall with a large oversized battle ax. Its horns were bent in a strange way and the beast's fur was colored a deep purple. Its gold nose ring hung off the steaming nostrils of the beast as it let out a roar.

Apollo stared in open mouthed shock. A monster had appeared. More so, a monster had just appeared from an older mortal man due to a simple parasite. None of his prophecy's saw this coming. He took a step back as the beast stared at him its eyes an endless swirl of reds and blacks as it let out a huff.

"Raging Minotaur from the adventure game, "Myth Busters." Emu said getting Apollos attention as he turned to him surprised to see no sense of fear on the young doctor's face. He pulled out a gaudy and bulky neon green belt with a handle in the front that looked like you could pull and a few open slots on the side.

"Wait." Apollo said with wide eyes. "That monster is from one of those games?" he asked. What was he giving his kids!?

Emu nodded as he placed the belt around his waist as it slid around him securing the belt to him. "Yes. Keep her safe." He ordered to the man as he pulled out something from his doctors' jacket pocket. He held it in the air and Apollo could see that it was a device that looked like an old video game cartridge. He watched as Emu pressed the button on the device and had to take a step back at the wave of energy the device let out.

**Mighty Action X! **

The world around them shifted as brown blocks appeared making the god take a step back and almost trip on one before looking around with his eyes slowly growing wide. "What the…?"

He watched as the young man gave a small smirk as he let the device drop and hang on his finger. "Henshin!" He said before placing the cartage on the side of the belt causing the energy around the doctor to spike. And the belt to speak out.

**Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?!**

A ring surrounded the young man with many different faces of armed warriors. The wheal stopped to show a spiky pinked haired warrior with wide yellow eyes. The young man reached out and selected the icon right in front of him before spreading his arms to his side as the image moved over him engulfing him in light.

**I'm a Kamen Rider!**

When the light faded the young man was replaced by something else entirely. Apollo could only stare as he saw the rather small looking masked individual stand before the giant monster. It had pink spiky hair and wide yellow eyes hidden behind goggles. On its chest looked like a health bar with a D-pad controller on it as well. If Apollo was being honest with himself, he thought it was the most ridiculous armor he had ever seen. That's counting his own that shined like the sun or the few that Hephaestus had made when he was going through a phase. It looked like a cartoon character. He shook his head slightly. "What is even happening?" he asked no one as the older woman only watched with deep shock.

Apollo narrowed his eyes as the monster let out a roar of challenge at the small masked man and charged at it swinging its giant ax at him.

Apollo expected to see the doctor slain before him but before his eyes he saw the small hero jump into the air and completely doge the swing of the ax due to the height he got from the jump. Apollo blinked in mild confusion as the hero jumped on the head of the monster causing a small icon to appear that said _**"Hit!"**_ over the monster's head. The beast roared and tried to swing at the hero, but he kept dodging and jumping on the blocks and onto the beast making it roar in pain and annoyance.

Apollo had seen many heroes in his lifetime, yet he had to admit, that this was perhaps the most bizarre one he had ever seen.

The hero rolled on the ground coming back to his stubby feat before taking one more jump and with a raised fist he punched one of the blocks and to Apollos surprise the block broke apart and a disk was shown within. The disk was silver in color and had an image of a man flexing with a broken sword next to him. The hero reached up and grabbed the item as it entered his body.

**Item Get!**

The belt spoke as the hero's body became a metallic silver in color. The Monster did not care much for the new look and charged at the small hero and swing the ax down on him.

_CLANG!_

Apollo watched with surprise as the ax connected to the hero but was stopped by the metallic armor. His eyes widened as the hero reached up to the ax and gripped the handle tightly before he kicked the hand that held it causing the monster to let go.

"I'll change my patients' fate. With my own hands!" he bellowed before jumping up and delivering a brutal swing with the ax in his small hands, slicing into the monster making it roar in pain as it fell to the earth and exploded in a ball of fire.

Apollo watched with wide eyes as he looked at the small figure as it slowly rose back to its feet as the metal sheen disappeared from its body. "Not the cleanest win I've seen, but not bad." He said.

"Its not over yet." The mini hero said his focus still on the fire where the beast fell.

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked with narrowed eyes. "The thing exploded! What else can it do?" he asked.

The masked hero looked at the god its yellow eyes staring right into his own. "It was only at level one."

"…What?" he asked with a dull tone.

To his surprise however he felt something stir in the air. The energy started to surge again, and he gritted his teeth as he felt something was happening to the monster that was just slayed. To his surprise however he saw the sparks escaping the fire and starting to form something else. This time it looked more humanoid as it formed into a woman…a woman with snake like hair.

Apollo felt his inside grow cold as he watched the woman rise to her feet and let out a sigh of almost pleasure. She was beautiful. Her face a dark grey in color and her eyes smoldering gold, yet it was her hair that caused the god to take a step back. Her hair was nothing but slithering black snakes hissing and lashing out at anything that they could. The woman turned to stare at the small figure her dark cloak swaying as she did so. "To be free again." She purred out with closed eyes. "It feels…spectacular." She said her eyes shining.

The small figure only stared at the famed Gorgon not showing any fear. "Madam Medusa. Final Boss of Myth Busters. Turning men to stone until she decided to try and turn the world to stone for what it did to her."

The woman gave the figure a small fanged smile that promised pain. "So, you know of me little hero." She hissed out her voice soft but hid the poison that was sure to be there. "Dose that mean you will play with me?" she asked with a small purr as her eyes glowed.

The small hero huffed as he rolled his shoulders. "I'll play and win!" he said with confidence.

Apollo sighed and shook his head. _'Missed it by a mile kid.'_ He thought with some humor but narrowed his eyes at the famed gorgon standing before him. The last he heard, she was beheaded by Percy Jackson. So how was she back so soon?

The monster woman let out a giggle and smiled sinisterly at the small hero. "Win? In that little form." She huffed. "Please. Like a level one could hurt me."

The hero rolled his shoulders and reached down to the lever at the front of the belt. "Then let's change that then." He extended his arm to the side and with a shout of, "Dai Henshin!" he flipped the panel open.

Apollo felt it before he saw it. The energy the seemed to explode around the small hero. It was incredible. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It surged around him as the small hero started to change before his eyes.

**Gachan! Level Up!**

The little hero jumped into the air and into a purple snap builder that looked digital in nature and with it, his whole armor started to break apart before the gods eyes. Longer limbs could be seen sprouting from the big face of the hero along with a body of its own. Soon the hero spun around showing he had transformed into a more humanoid looking figure himself.

While the head piece now acted as a backpack the rest of the armor was slimmer than before. Its colors being a hot pink and neon green with black lines going down the sides of the armor. His head also appeared to be smaller as the pink spiky hair stood tall and the yellow orange eyes shined brighter.

**Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!"**

The hero landed with a crutch before standing tall his left arm held high in the air in a fist. He swung his arm down and stared forward at the monster who now gave him a playful smile. "Oh, this is much better." She said in glee.

The hero rolled his shoulder as he held out his arms as if he was, to Apollo at least, waiting for someone to glove him for surgery.

**Gashacon Breaker!**

Apollo watched as a green and pink hammer flew through the air before being caught in the masked heroes' hands. He clenched it tight before swinging it down and pointing at the monster woman. "I'll clear this game with no continues!" he boasted before charging at the woman.

The monster woman smirked and raised her arms up as dark pixelated energy started to surge through her hands. She fired them off at the masked hero, but he dogged with great skill. "Dance hero! Dance for me!" she laughed at him.

The masked hero grunted and slammed one of the darkness attacks back at the woman making her take a step back in pain letting the hero rush her and try and swing at her with his hammer but he was stopped by the snakes coiling around his arm.

"What?!" he asked surprised.

"You think they were for show?" she asked the hero before she blasted at the hero at point blank range causing sparks to fly out of his armor and sending him flying and rolling onto the ground. "Please. You need to try harder than that." She hissed at him.

The hero lifted himself back up, a hand on his chest showing his health bar had dropped a great deal. "To many of those attacks and I'm finished." He said.

The woman smirked darkly as her eyes started to glow brightly. Apollo noticed this and shouted at the hero to move. "Get out of the way dude!" he shouted out.

The hero looked up and rolled out of the way right in time as the woman fired gray beams from her eyes that turned everything from the wood to the blocks to even the floor to solid stone.

Apollo hissed as he moved the now fainted woman to a safe spot before stepping out. This farce had gone on long enough. Medusa or not, she needed to die. He was about to summon his bow or just burn the woman but froze as he looked around at the many people who had stayed behind. They were seeing this…they were not being affected by the mist.

He bit his lip hard at this realization. He was so distracted by the fight and the strange hero that he did not notice the other mortals who had stayed behind. He watched them as they only watched in horror and fear as the hero battled the monster. He tried to bend the mist, tried to get it to hide them but nothing happened.

He frowned deeply before turning to the two oddities before him. They were doing something. He was sure of it. They were causing the mist to become distorted and useless. No…he could see it. It was bending around them diluting it. The strange energy he was felling might have something to do with it.

Still that raised many red flags in his head and left him in a bad spot. He couldn't do anything to end this fight or he would expose himself to the mortals still gathered and then have his fathers rage fall on him.

Yeah, no thanks. He liked not being electrocuted thank you. But it also raised great concerns that the mist could not hide this and that begged the question. What else could the mist not hide?

His focused returned to the fight as he watched the hero doge another blast of the woman's eye beam turning more of the room to stone. He frowned deeply. This was getting out of hand fast.

The hero turned back and charged at the monster pressing the A button on the hammer causing a pink blade to extend out from the top. The weapon made a sound of "**Ja Kīn**" as it did so. The hero swung the blade at the woman making her step to the side to avoid the swings. She let out a his and threw her arms out causing her snakes in her hair to charge at the hero.

He was ready however as he swung the sword at the snake's heads cutting them off from her head. All the while he kept pressing the B button on the sword/hammer. The woman let out an inhuman howl of pain as her hair of snakes were cut off showing her hair to be smoking. She let out a roar and fired her eye lasers at the hero, but he was able to doge by leaping into the air and punching another block revealing another disk.

This disk was a red violet in color that depicts an arrow shape bouncing off a man's chest. Emu grabbed the medal as it entered his body making him glow a faint red.

**Item Get!**

He turned back to the woman and lifted his sword high before charging. "Time to end this game!" he said.

Medusa growled low and fired her eye beams at the hero hoping to turn him to stone for good. Apollo watched with everyone else as the beam continued its track to the hero…and he did not move out of the way.

Instead of hitting him however it seemed to bounce off him and reflect itself right back to the stunned woman before she was engulfed in her own attack making her scream out in shock as she was turned to stone herself.

Feeling the end was here. The hero took out the game cartridge and blew at the end before placing the device in the open slot at the top causing the blade to spark with pink pixelated energy.

Apollo felt the energy spike as the mist bended and turned as the hero was about to deliver the final attack. The energy almost looked chaotic yet…faintly beautiful at the same time.

**Mighty Critical Finish!**

The weapon boasted as with a mighty swing the hero slashed the sword/hammer at the woman and took off her head with a single slash. The head sailed through the air before crashing to the ground. With an icon saying _"PERFECT!"_ appearing when he delivered the slice. Apollo jumped however when both the head and body exploded into flames.

Apollo watched as a small wheal like the one Emu had used to transform appeared around him as it showed a, "GAME CLEAR!" on the same cartage which showed a Greek warrior with a sword on the front.

The hero let out a sigh and leaned back before closing his device and pulling the cartridge out of his blade before both disappeared into pixels leaving Emu standing there. He rushed over to the downed man who started to come to as he looked around confused. Apollo saw Emu smile at the man and slowly lean him against the wall. "Surgery a complete success." He said with a relived look.

Apollo was stunned by what he saw but now that the monster was gone and Emu was out of his armor he tried to bend the mist and to his surprise it worked this time as the other mortals started to walk away or just blink in confusion over what had happened.

Apollo approached the two of them as Emu got back to his feat and smiled down at the older man who had passed out due to exhaustion. "How is he?" the god asked.

"A little tired, but he'll pull through." He said before looking up at the god. "How about the wife?" he asked.

"She fainted when the monster appeared." Apollo said pointing behind him where the woman was resting where the other young man once sat. "I placed her there to rest." He said.

Emu nodded. "Good. I'm going to call for a paramedic for them just to be sure." He said but before he could the god reached out and gripped his shoulder.

"Before you do that. Mine telling me what all that was just now?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Emu looked up at the god with narrowed eyes that showed little fear, which did impress the god to some degree. The man let out a deep sigh. "What you saw was something I wished stayed in Japan." He said.

"What? Monsters coming out of mor-people?" he asked. "Don't know what kind of medical condition that is." He said with narrowed eyes.

"It's called the Bugster virus." Emu said but frowned as he looked at the older man. "And I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you anymore than that." He said with a bow.

Apollo frowned deeply by that and was about to force the answers but decided that it wouldn't do any good. "I here you." He said with a scowl. He blinked however as he was given a card from the young doctor.

"I know I can't say much. And I know this is asking a lot from someone you don't know, but please. If you see anything else like this, call this number. We'll pay for all the phone fees." He said seriously.

Apollo nodded slowly giving the man a small smile. "Sure. Though giving me your phone number does not guarantee anything. Your cute, but just not what I'm looking for." He teased with a smirk.

He watched the doctors face flush before giving the man an annoyed look. "Just call if another attack happens." He said with annoyance. He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh no! The presentation started without me!" he shouted out in panic.

"Go on." Apollo said with a smirk. "I'll call for some help for these two. You get to your little presentation." He said.

Emu gave the man a thankful smile as he rushed down the hallway trying to get to where he needs to get to. "Thank you so much!" he shouted.

The man smiled lightly as he watched the young doctor run before turning to the two out cold mortals before him. With a simple swipe of his hand the two would find themselves in the hospital with slight sun burn.

Apollo turned his attention down to the card in his hand and saw the number along with an image of the hero's mask staring back at him. "Ex-Aid huh?" he asked himself before looking up with narrowed eyes.

With that in mind he placed the card in his pocket and left the conference with more to think about besides the next medical breakthrough. He watched as a mortal man battled monsters using a power he had never seen before. He also saw how the mist reacted to them or more personally how the mist did nothing making his concerns grown. He also needed to do some research on this Bugster Virus. An unknown virus that he has no knowledge of made him both angry that he didn't discover it but also worried over the very real dangers in possessed.

Before he returned to Olympus to go over his own stash of medical books he stopped at a local store where a familiar pink haired ball was plastered on the window. With narrowed eyes he walked through the door to see all sorts of games lined on the shelf's.

"Oh hello." A voice said causing him to turn to see a young teen girl look at him with a small blush. "Welcome to Manhattan Games! How can I help you?" she asked.

Apollo put on his charming sunny smile and approached the woman at the counter. "Can I get a copy of the latest game console and a copy of Myth Busters and Mighty Action X?" he asked.

His research had begun!


	3. Get Off My Moon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Get Off My Moon!**

Artemis was not amused. No that was being too generous. She was downright furious over the most recent events that she had just discovered. Her moon. Her sacred moon was being used as a playpen for mortals!

Not just any mortals! But men!

She. Was. Livid!

Huffing, she glared ahead at the dome shaped building that rested on her beautiful moon. The design of the station looked modern and on the side, a large _2_ was placed on a flag, as if to symbolize that this was not the first of its kind.

That just made her madder! She glared harshly at the hutch and wished it would just explode before her eyes. She was not pleased when she allowed her brothers children to rocket up to her moon. So, why would she be fine with mortals camping out on her sacred place?!

She loved her huntresses dearly, but the Moon was her spot. Her source of power and her symbol. No one messed with her moon. Least of all mortal's and even lower than that, mortal men.

She had returned to her moon to escape from her brother and his new fascination over some strange game. Something a few of her huntresses knew off but thought it was nothing more then a waste of time. Her huntresses were currently resting at Camp Half Blood while her brother decided to stop on by and show off his new skills to his kids.

There was nothing she hated more than the fact that their cabins sat next to each other. Long nights of hearing the men over at his cabin scream over something on a screen just irritated the goddess. Thus, she left her second-in-command in charge and decided to escape to the moon for some small bit of reprieve and relaxation.

However as soon as she landed, she noticed something was astronomically wrong. She felt them, the people who invaded her sacred place. Oh, she would make them pay! Growling low she stalked the hatch, that if she wasn't blinded by rightful rage, would admit it was well put together.

However, since she was long since past the point of compassion, she wished to destroy this abomination and those that dared invaded her symbol. She raised her bow up and took aim, ready to release the sacred arrow that would obliterate the offending man-made structure. But before she could do just that, something caught her attention.

In a small window, she could see movement. Very active movement. Her eyes narrowed and she lowered her bow. Curiosity getting the best of her she decided to see who all she would be sending to Tartarus. Sneaking up to the window she peered in and her eyes widened in surprise.

Inside looked like a mix between those space stations that Apollo had gushed over when he showed it to her, with a mix of…a school club room? Confused she gazed further in and found to her surprise a bunch of young teenagers all enjoying the station. Most of them were either relaxing, resting on the different chairs or they were having fun floating in the low gravity. The most shocking thing for her was that it was both men and women within.

Okay so her anger dimmed a bit, but not by a lot. Her glare hardened as she saw an older man, possibly a teacher do to his grey suit. His choice of hair however was what made the goddess roll her eyes in annoyance, as it looked like what her brother had rocked after that Grease movie came out.

To this day she still has no idea what the point of changing for the guy was for. If it was one of her huntresses or herself, she would have speared the man who wished for her to change and shot him full of arrows. Apollo did say he'll think about it for the sequel.

The teacher to the goddesses' surprise had a wide genuine smile on his face as he laughed and played along with the students who seemed to laugh back at him. They all looked to be having fun. Her gaze softened a small bit. Remembering how she would bond with her huntresses and share stories and play games. She always cherished those times.

Still they were on her moon and she was not going to let them get away with this. With firm resolve she leaped back from the hutch and landed with a thud. She raised her bow into the air and fired a warning shot at the station. A general warning, as it would do nothing but spook those residing within.

"**TO THOSE WHO INVADE MY MOON! LEAVE! YOU STAND UPON A SACRED PLACE!" **She spoke through her godly tone. Even through the vacuum of space, those within the hutch could hear her.

Silence greeted her for the longest moment. Before something…shifted. Artemis tensed as she felt something in the air change. Then her frown deepened when she realized how impossible that was. It was as if…the cosmic power around her just shifted. A concept that left her on edge.

She jumped back to focus however as she saw the hatch door start to open. She readied her bow for anything. Only to be dumbfounded and surprised by what walked out of the hatch.

It was humanoid she could tell. Wearing what she could only describe as an as astronaut hazmat suit, however there were a few things off about it. For starters its limbs held different colored shapes. Along with his bright orange compound eyes on the cone shaped helmet. Artemis stared with wide surprised eyes. Did her brother change how space suits look? If so; their hideous.

The armored figure leaped into the air and landed before the goddess gazing at her with a small slouch. "Yo!" the figure spoke out raising its hand up in greeting. "Was that you that stuck the Rabbit Hatch?" he asked pointing at her.

The goddess narrowed her eyes at him and gave a slow nod. "I did."

"Why?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Artemis sighed already growing annoyed with this male. Thankfully she knew Japanese, so she knew what he was saying. She still was a twin with her brother, so she had learned a few things from some of his constant gushing over haiku's along with a few things her huntresses had added. "You are invading sacred ground." She hissed out at him. "Leave now before I blow up your little playpen." She demanded.

The figure raised both hands up in the air. "Whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed. "Let's not be hasty. There are innocent kids in that station." He then lowered his arms down and curled his hands into fists. "And Rabbit Hatch Mark 2 is a memento to a dear friend." He said.

"Then get them off!" She yelled at him making the figure jump. "You shouldn't be up here anyway!" she said with her patience running thin with this mortal before her.

"My students wanted to see what the Earth looked like from the surface of the moon. How can I be their friend and not motivate them to reach for the stars!?" he bellowed with passion.

Artemis just gave the mortal a dull look. "A book and a telescope go a long way." She said bluntly before raising her arrow at the figure who tensed up. "Now…do as I say and leave."

The armored figure stood his ground as he raised his hand up and slid it over the helmet like he was sliding his hair back. "Sorry. Can't do that. I made a promise to my students. And if I want to befriend all my students at my school, I can't break it!" He reached down and pressed lightly on an orange switch that Artemis now realized was one of four that decorated his belt that was almost see through with a screen in the center.

Artemis growled low at this foolish mortal who thinks he can handle a goddess in combat. The poor fool was delusional. She will be sure to remind him. "Who do you think you are?!" she bellowed puling the sting back on her bow.

The figure bumped his chest with his fist twice before swinging it forward to point at the woman. "Kamen Rider Fourze!" he bellowed. "Let's do this man-to-man!" he shouted out and pressed down on the orange switch.

**ROCKET ON!**

Artemis felt the energy around her shift and change. Her eyes narrowed then grew wide with surprise as the man lifted his arm and an orange outline was starting to form and become solid. It continued till it took the shape of a giant orange toy rocket ship. The same that her brother had made and showed her when the mortals named one of their ships after him. She had hated that thing.

"Rider Rocket Punch!" the figure bellowed as the orange rocket let out flames and the man charged at her with alarming force. The goddess raised her bow and blocked the rocket powered punch, but she still felt the alarming force behind it. Gritting her teach she tried to push the fool back, however, to her surprise the punch ended up sending her sliding back a few feet.

Her surprise grew when the man let out a yell and put more force into his fist as the flames grew hotter and bigger sending the goddess flying back and rolling on the ground. She quickly got to her feet and fired an arrow at the figure who dodged barley jumping into the air with what seemed like thrusters on his back to allow him to hover.

Clicking her teeth, she raised back up puling out a knife and charged at the figure. He tried to fight back but she was to quick and much more experienced. She slashed him many times cutting into his armor making it rain sparks. With one final slash she kicked the figure in the gut sending him flying then hitting a small hillside on the moons surface causing dust to rise.

Artemis huffed as she lowered her foot and glared down at the figure. "First off, I'm no man." She growled out to him. "Second, you dare try and fight a goddess?" She shook her head and scoffed. "A foolish notion."

"Not foolish!" the armored figure shouted making the goddess tense. She watched as the dust cleared to show the figure standing back up. Scruff marks could be seen where her blade had cut into the armor. "Man or woman. Doesn't matter!" he said taking out the orange rocket switch from his belt. "Everyone deserves to see this sight! Everyone deserves to fight for what they believe in!" he shouted out.

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" She hollered at him. "I gave you the chance for mercy, just take it!" she bellowed raising her dagger up.

The figured shook his head and raised his fist and pointed right at her. "Not happening! My class is counting on me! If I can't allow them to see this wonderful sight, to experience the place where so many memories were made! Then I don't deserve to be their friend!" he bellowed before pulling out a yellow see-through switch. He placed it in the belt where it let out a static like sound.

**ELEK!**

Artemis glared at the figure. "What good will this prove?" she demanded. "You can't beat me. But if you wish to die." She raised her dagger and got into a perfected fighting stance as the figure reached for the switch. "So be it." She hissed out and rushed him.

The figure did not look concerned as he pulled on the switch and it let out cheerful and static filled tone while the area and energy around him got supercharged by electricity.

**ELEK ON!**

Artemis hissed as she came to a stop as she felt the area around the figure become supercharged by electricity. Being reminded of her father she quickly came to a stop and moved to the side as she watched as what could be condensed electrical spheres surrounded the the figure before it all gathered to the man where the suit made a drastic change. The suit was now a dark gold in color and had a black lightning bolt on the chest. The figures once orange compound eyes now glowed a bright blue. In his hand was now a long rod with multiple outlets and a single plug.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the figure. "What kind of armor is this?" she asked. "Has my brother been making requests to Hephaestus again?" she asked.

"I have no idea who those are!" he shouted at her before raising his rod like weapon and pulled the plug out and plugged it into another port. Artemis jumped a bit when she saw the electricity start to flow from the rod making her a tad nervous.

The general idea of someone using her father's element along with having his eye color reminded her that this might be a child of Zeus, but she didn't feel any godly energy from him and even this lightning felt different then her fathers. The figure raised his rod and charged at the goddess.

She narrowed her eyes and dodged the rod moving from side to side. She ducked under a swing and slashed at his chest, but she quickly pulled back when she felt electricity course through her. She hissed before raising her dagger to block a blow before feeling even more volts enter her making her grit her teeth.

Ending the deadlock, the goddess retreated with smoke coming off her. She rolled to the ground and pulled out her bow and fired at the figure. He swatted her arrows away with his charged rod like weapon and activated another switch on his belt.

**LAUNCHER ON!**

A blue light shined over his left leg as what could be described as a rocket launcher appeared and attached over the figures leg. The man let out a small cheer and raised his leg into the air. He slammed his foot to the ground and fired around five missiles at the stunned goddess.

The goddess raised her bow and narrowed her eyes as she watched these missiles come closer to her. With a calming breath she closed her eyes and focused before letting go of the string. The arrow went flying piercing a missile before moving to the next one then the next. Bending in the air and going in angles that no arrow should ever do, yet it did so by her divine power.

She took a calming breath as she watched all the missiles explode harmlessly away from her. When the dust cleared, she saw the figure still standing there but his head was tilted to the side and he looked a tad limp. She smirked at him and raised her bow. "Care to give me more targets?" she mocked.

The rider shook his head. "Wow." He muttered surprised. "That…that was pretty cool." He said almost becoming relaxed as the rocket launcher disappeared from his leg.

The goddess huffed but did feel her ego rise. "I don't need any praise from a man." She said with a glare.

"What do you mean?" the rider asked tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms.

"It means exactly what I said. Men are worthless. All they do is cause pain and bring nothing to the table. Honestly they are selfish and horrible creatures." She said with a scowl.

The electrified rider tilted his head at her and looked down slightly. "So cold." He muttered.

The goddess huffed at him. "Now are you going to leave, or do I have to force you?" she demanded.

"Why do you want me to leave so badly?" The rider asked tilting his head at her. "What have I done to you?"

Artemis glared at him harshly. "Look I just wanted some peace and quiet!" she hissed out at him. Not even wondering for a moment why she was still talking with a mortal who will not remember this when she was done.

"Peace and quiet?" The Rider asked before looking out. The goddess followed his gaze and saw the giant-sized Earth slowly come into view. She had always had an odd feeling gazing at the planet. It was her home, yet it was also the symbol of an enemy that almost killed them all.

Still the rider gazed back to her. "The moon is a great place to go for peace and quiet I guess." He shrugged at her. "But honestly, I would rather be with my buds then be alone." He said with cheer.

"Buds?" she asked with a raised brow. Honestly this mortal was not making much sense.

"Yeah, friends!" he said throwing his arms out to express the fact. "The people who will be by your side no matter what! The people who will have your back! The people you want to see smile the most!" he explained.

Artemis stared at the figure with surprise. She did not expect to here that from the odd space man. While what he said was true it also left her wondering. She had her huntresses. They were in a sense her daughters and she had her family on Olympus. So, she shouldn't be concerned over not having many if any friends.

…Right?

Artemis sighed. "As I said before, the moon is my sacred place. It was given to me to raise every night and I take that duty with pride. So, to see someone invade it makes me a little upset." She hissed out with a glare.

"Raise every night?" The hero asked tilting his head. "How…?" he asked confused.

"Look I don't have the time or patience to explain how the moon works! Just get off, or feel the consequences." The goddess warned.

The hero shook his head. "The moon is for everyone though!" he said with a frown in his tone. "Everyone deserves the right to experience being on the moon. Doesn't matter their gender!" he said. "I bet you bring your friends up here all the time!" he said pointing at her.

"I don't have friends!" She hissed out at him with anger growing. "Least of all I don't have any male friends. Don't need them, don't want them!" she bellowed at him her power starting to rise due to her anger.

"I see." The figure pulled out the electric yellow switch and banged his fist to his chest. "Then I'll be your first male friend!" he bellowed pointing his finger at her.

Artemis blinked confused for a moment thrown off guard by the riders' words. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'll become your first male friend! That way you can show me the real smile you keep hidden!" he bellowed. "No one deserves to be alone; everyone deserves to have friends. Gender doesn't matter! I'll show you." He punched his chest twice to emphasize this.

Artemis was shocked. This mortal man wanted to become her friend? In her long life she had only one real male friend, but it was more out of respect due to how he treated the hunt. Never anything more. Still to think that this mortal could just spout such nonsense angered her. She felt her control slipping as she glared at the rider her eyes glowing with rage and power.

"How dare you." She hissed out. "How dare you! Do you even know who I am!?" she bellowed at him. "YOU THINK I WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH A MAN SUCH AS YOU!?" she yelled her power continuing to spike causing the moon to shake due to her power.

The figure did not show fear as he nodded once running his hand over his helmet. "Yup!" he said. "Because we are going to be best buds!" he bellowed and pulled out a rather large switch before placing into his belt.

**COSMIC!**

He raised his fist at her, "Best buds fight from time to time!" he said proudly and cheerfully. "I'll show you its okay to be friends! I'll show my best bud that you can have friends!" he bellowed and pushed down on the large switch making the goddess let out a gasp of shock at the energy it gave out.

**COSMIC ON!**

The belt sang the words like a choir and the goddess watched and felt the universe around her being shifted and pulled, providing this mortal with power and energy the likes of which she had never seen before. She felt something else being drawn to this mortal and her eyes widened as she felt her own moon's energy start to flow into the man as if it was going to aid him, to help him. What was even happening?!

She watched as many different switches gathered around the armored warrior and started to meld together into one suit. Artemis had to cover her eyes over the light that was being produced along with the massive amount of energy she was being subjected to. It felt almost like facing another divine being, but something was vastly different.

When the light dimmed Artemis lowered her arms and stared wide eyed at the figures new form. Whatever that power did changed the suit extremely as the helmet now looked like a rocket ship with wings and black and yellow spots along with the red compound eyes. The suit in color however was a bright sky blue that shined bright and, on his chest, where many different numbers from one through forty. And in his hand was a staff that ended in a closed rocket ship.

Artemis could only stare with wide eyes as the figure squatted down and folded in on himself as he started to shake. "

Uchuuuu" he whispered softly before, "KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he sprang up and shouted to the cosmos in glee. He pointed his weapon at the stunned goddess. "Kamen Rider Fourze! With our bonds, we'll grab onto space!" he bellowed.

The goddess shook away her shock and glared darkly at the figure feeling her own power start to grow. "Space won't help you!" she shouted and aimed her bow at the figure and fired her arrow. However as soon as it fired the arrow split into millions of duplicate arrows, ready to rain down on the hero. "DIE!" she shouted out.

Foruze however showed no fear as he reached up and pressed a button on his chest numbered thirty-six. But the hero was not done as he quickly pushed another button on his chest numbered eighteen. The belt sung them out to the world with more cheer.

**AERO! – SHIELD!**

Cosmic energy gathered on the heroes left leg as a blue armor attached to the leg with four thrusters. The rider lifted his leg up and fired controlled air at the raining arrows. Artemis watched as the wind battled her arrows however to her surprise the wind started to form a large shield that completely blocked her arrows from getting near him.

Huffing in anger she raised her bow into the air and closed her eyes to focus. If she couldn't go the direct way, then she would go around. She fired the arrow and it flew up and started to curve and bend around the falling rain of arrows to strike the figure from the back.

She didn't count on him to turn on a dime and swing at her arrow with his rocket like weapon destroying the arrow into harmless dust. He turned back around and reached for his chest pushing the number three and thirty-five.

**DRILL! – GIANTFOOT!**

An oversized purple boot appeared over his right leg making the goddess even more confused over what exactly he is going to do. That is until the figure started to run and then with a jump, he extended his leg out to her.

However, she noticed an issue with his plan. "You do remember we are on the moon, right?" she asked him. "Little to no gravity. It will take you forever to come back down!" she said finding humor in the mortal's foolish idea.

However, she would end up eating her words as she felt the cosmic energy start to flow around the figure again and start to gather just ahead of his extended foot. What was stranger however was the energy had started spinning and was gaining faster rotation every second. Artemis couldn't understand what was happening until…

"RIDER COSMIC GIANT DRILL KICK!" The hero shouted out and the now pressurized drill was sent flying at the goddess at alarming speeds.

Using her divine speed she was able to doge the attack moving to the other side of the drill but she had to watch with shocked awe as the attack connected with her moon causing a large dust cloud to rise and a crater to be formed that seemed to go on for miles.

She slowly got to her feet staring with wide eyed shock over what she had witnessed. A mortal. A mortal man had just done this level of destruction using energy that she had never seen before. She slowly turned to see the figure land back onto the moon and stare at her. He looked over at the damage he caused and seemed to do a double take.

"OH CRAP!" he shouted out in shock. "Uh! Wow! SORRY!" he shouted out waving his free hand. "That was a new one! Didn't know it would do that much!" he said sounding genuinely sorry for his actions.

"How…how did you…" she whispered before a deep rage started to build in her gut. This mortal not only invaded her moon and refused to leave. He now damaged it greatly. Her power slipped and her eyes glowed in divine wrath. She pulled her dagger that now glowed a bright silver and pointed her weapon at the surprised figure.

"**YOU WILL PAY!" **She bellowed in her godly tone before charging at alarming speed at the hero and slashing him in the chest causing sparks to fly from his armor

Fourze rolled a few times before coming up and staring at the angry goddess before him. He raised up and stood before her. "I said I was sorry!" he pleaded before bringing his rocket weapon up to block the vicious swing of the goddess.

Artemis was surprised when she felt the weapon hold out against her power infused dagger. Growling low she kicked the figure with force sending him flying back before she charged again ready to impale him with her dagger. However, the figure activated the thrusters on his back and spun in the air causing the goddess to miss the man's heart.

She tried to swing again at him, but he blocked it then delivered a solid right hook to her face causing her to stagger back in surprise before the figure clubbed her with the weapon sending her into the air.

"Friends forgive each other!" The armored figure spoke out. "Even when we make mistakes, we forgive and wish for them to do better!" he spoke with pride.

"**I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" **She bellowed back completely done with this stupid mortal man.

"You are! You just haven't noticed yet!" he assured as he pulled out the large switch out of his belt and placed it into the base of the weapon's hilt. "I'll prove it to you!" he promised.

**COSMIC! ****LIMIT BREAK!**

The weapon let out a large amount of flames as the hero charged right for her leaving the surface of the moon and slamming into her. They flew farther away from the surface till they were in open space where he slowed down but the goddess floated around for a moment before righting herself. Artemis glared forward at the figure in anger and rage as she summed her bow and took aim at the figure.

The figure reached up to the top of the weapon where one could see little handles and griped them tightly in his hand. "Everyone deserves to have a friend!" he stated as he started to pull down. Alarm like sounds could be heard as steam and smoke poured from the weapon as the rocket folded in half and reviled a sharp sword hidden within. The figure continued to pull till the rocket became hand guards for him.

"**JUST DIE ALREADY!" **The goddess shouted and fired her arrow at the figure breaking apart into billions of other arrows. Each with the infused power of an enraged goddess.

"Even if you think you don't need to have one." He said reaching for the switch that's in the sword. "A friend will find you one way or another!" his head snapped up and his red compound eyes shined with cosmic light as the Earth stood behind him and caused the rest of his armor to shine just as bright. "My names Kisaragi Gentaro and I'm going to be your best friend!" He shouted out.

He pulled out the switch and pushed it back into the sword. "Out and in!" he shouted before lifted the sword up as energy gathered around the sword. Artemis felt it. The overwhelming power being directed to the sword. The power of everything around her, but it was more than that that. It was the universe coming to his aid, but it was also all he considered an ally…it was friendship in its purist form.

**COSMIC! LIMIT BREAK!**

The arrows continued to fly but the rider held the sword up and felt the cosmic energy surge around himself and the sword in hand. "RIDER…" He swung the sword in a giant arch in a slashing movement "SUPER GALAXY FINISH!" he shouted out as a large concentrated beam of cosmic energy shot out of the sword.

It clashed with the arrows for only a moment before cutting right through them like they were paper. Artemis could only watch with shock and awe as this massive energy wave was heading right for her. She had no time to move no intention on moving as she was too stunned to see this mortal overpower her enhanced attack.

She lifted her arms up to her face and the last thing she felt was an overwhelming pain before sweet darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Artemis groaned softly as she started to come back to the waking world. She felt exhaustion and yet at the same time well rested. She sighed in light discomfort at whatever she was laying on was not comfortable at all. Groaning slightly, she tried to get more comfortable but relaxed a tad bit when she felt someone place a wet towel on her head.

…Wait.

Her eyes sprung open before she closed them just as quick due to the lights causing her head to hurt.

"Oh, your awake!" a young feminine voice spoke up causing the goddess to relax a tad bit. She opened her eyes a bit slower this time and looked over to see a young girl with long brown hair and green eyes staring back at her. She looked to be of Japanese descent, and she was wearing a school uniform.

"Wha…?" she asked before feeling the towel being taken off her head making her turn to see a taller girl who had short black hair and had a few piercings in her ears and lip. "We were getting a little worried." She said with a small smirk. "Or more like Mari was getting worried." She teased.

"Akari!" the girl named Mari shouted out with red cheeks and a pout causing the other girl to start laughing.

Artemis watched this with fondness. She loved watching her huntresses squabble and tease each other like they were family. In a sense they were, so to see this kind of connection between these two warmed her heart.

"Ignore Akari." A new voice spoke up causing the goddess to turn to see another girl with long black hair and a nice complexion. If she would be honest, if Aphrodite had a child with a Japanese man, this girl would be the result. "She loves to tease."

"Your one to talk, Yua." Akari said with a raised brow.

The young girl only shrugged with a small smile that Artemis was sure would break hearts. "You got it, flaunt it."

The punk girl rolled her eyes lightly, but she had a small smirk on her face. "Yeah sure."

Everyone started to calm down as the three girls turned to the goddess making her look at them confused seeing the more concerned looks.

"Joking aside. You doing okay?" Akari asked placing her hand over the goddess forehead.

"Sensei did say you took quite the fall." Yua said with a small frown.

"Sensei?" Artemis asked gently moving to sit up.

The other girl named Mari smiled wide and nodded. "Yup! Sensei told us that you needed some help, so we decided to help watch over you till you woke up! The boys wanted to help too but Sensei said you don't like boys very much." She said sounding confused by the end.

"Not that I blame her, boys are a pain." Akari said with folded arms and a nod.

"That's only because you don't have a boyfriend." Yua teased with a smirk.

Akari glared back at her. "And how many have you had?" she asked back.

Yua shrugged with a smirk. "Oh, too many to count. Honestly, it's their own fault if they can't handle me."

"Handle you?" Mari asked with a titled head.

Both girls gave each other looks before giving the girl, strained innocent smiles, "Oh you know, can't stand being around me for long."

"OH! Because you're a cheerleader right?" Mari asked with a bright smile.

"That's exactly right dear." Yua said with a smile before looking at Artemis and winking at her.

"Oh well that makes sense. Since Yua is the best cheerleader!" she cheered while throwing her fist in the air. Causing the beauty to blush and for her smile to soften tremendously.

Artemis stared at the brown-haired girl. _'My Tartarus she is adorable.'_ She thought with a small grin. However, something did catch her attention and she looked around. "You mentioned your Sensei?" she asked softly.

"Oh right!" Akari said snapping her fingers. "We were supposed to call him when you woke up."

"No worries already did." Yua said raising a flip phone to show them.

"Him?" Artemis asked with a frown.

"Yeah. He's the best!" Mari cheered with a wide smile. "He's the greatest teacher in the world!" she swung her arms into the air.

Akari chuckled softly causing the goddess to turn to her with a raised eyebrow. "While that might be a bit much, she's not wrong." She assured. "Sensei is a great guy. No worries."

"Yes, our Sensei dose have that effect on people." Yua said with a small fond smile. "Always willing to help anyone." She shook her head she turned to the goddess with a grin. "You're in good hands." She assured.

Artemis blinked in wide eyed confusion. To here such praise for a male teacher is rather rare. Even more so when its girls that come from such different parts of life depending on their personalities. Yet, they seemed to be the best of friends.

They continued to talk for a while before they heard a noise coming from one of the corners of the hutch. It was then that Artemis realized that she was inside the hutch since it was filled with the technical equipment she was used to seeing and the odd mix of comfortable chairs and a wide table filled with snacks.

She gazed deeper into the station to see a familiar man in a grey suit and his hair stylized into a pompadour. What was most surprising was the fact that while the overwhelming energy she felt before had long since passed she could still feel the lingering energy flowing around him. It was small but still there, allowing her to realize that this man was the very same one she had fought not too long ago. He had a wide smile on his face as he saw the goddess awake and moving. "Hey!" he shouted out.

"Sensei!" Mari cheered springing to her feet.

"Yo Sensei!" Akari greeted with a two-finger salute.

"Hello, Sensei." Yua greeted with a warm smile.

"Good to see you girls!" He said with a smile. "Everything go okay?" he asked.

"Yup!" Mari said with a spring in her step, "Arty has been telling us some cool stories." She cheered.

"Arty?" He asked before turning back to the goddess who was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

His eyes widened before a wide smile grew on his face. "That's great! But it's getting late, I don't want to keep you girls here for to long." He said making the girls all slouch in disappointment.

"But thank you all so much for looking after my friend." He said and bowed to the young girls, making the goddess tense up in surprise.

"No worries Sensei." Akari said with an easy-going smirk.

"Yeah! Were glad to help!" Mari said with cheer.

"Were always glad to help out." Yua said coming back with three bags handing them to Akari and Mari. "After all, a friend to our Sensei is a friend of ours." She said with a faint blush but an honest smile on her face.

The man smiled wide with tears in his eyes as he nodded with a laugh. "You all are the best students a teacher could have." He said before reaching out and hugging the girls who had no issue with him hugging them as they all laughed. "And even better friends!"

Artemis watched this with a small grin. She didn't know what to feel watching this interaction. It reminded her how she interacts with her own huntresses but at the same time this felt…warmer. It was an odd feeling that even though the teacher was a man, he showed no action of perverted tendencies or even the slightest bit of wanting in the hug. It was nothing but honest affection one shares with a friend. It…confused her greatly.

The three girls said their goodbyes to the goddess before leaving for home. Something she was still wondering how they were doing without a ship or some form of transport to and from Earth. Still she was now alone with the mortal man.

She narrowed her eyes as the man sat down on a chair in the reserve way with the back being pushed into his chest. He gave the goddess an easygoing smile. "Hey, glad to see your okay." He said and from the tone she could tell he was genuine.

She huffed and looked away. "Please, it'll take more then some light show to kill me." She assured.

"Well that's good." He said with a laugh. "Though I wouldn't call it a light show, Kengo might throw a fit." He laughed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the figure. Honestly, she was confused. She did not feel intimidated by this man but instead felt warmth and comfort. It was odd. She had never experienced this before except one other time. She shook her head and kept her narrowed eyes on the lone man.

"Honestly I'm glad the attack didn't do more." He said with a sheepish look. "I haven't honestly tried it on humans…or at least human like super powered people." He said.

Artemis sighed softly but had to fight the small smile that was trying to pull at her lips. "Idiot." She muttered but the man heard her and started to laugh.

"Again, sorry." He shrugged with a small grin. "But I got lost in the moment." He leaned over to her and his smile widened. "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She assured with a shrug. "Tired, but over all fine." She assured but glared at the man. "Now answer me something."

"Sure."

"Who are you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

The man blinked before he chuckled softly. "Oh right, introductions." He coughed into his fist and gave her a wide friendly smile. "The names, Kisaragi Gentaro, teacher, and president of the Kamen Rider club, and I'm going to befriend everyone in the world!" he shouted out punching his chest twice.

Artemis stared at the man with wide eyes. His action caught her so off guard. Granted she had heard him say it before but something about the way he said it just set her off.

"Hahahahahaha!" she broke down into laughter. A full-on belly laugh over the shear obscenity of the situation and his goal. It caused a deep part of her to come undone and just laugh at everything that had happened today. She heard other laughter join her own and she opened her eyes slightly to see the man laugh with her. It honestly felt nice.

Once the laughter died down, she took a deep breath and gazed at the man and shook her head. "That is a heck of dream." She said with a smirk.

Gentaro smiled wide and sat up strait in his chair. "Yeah, but it's something I will do!"

Artemis knew that was impossible. It was just statistically impossibility to befriend every single person on Earth, not only including divine beings but those who dwell in the Underworld and further. She knew that it was an impossibility. Yet, she couldn't help but think that this mortal could do it. She didn't understand why, but there was a part of her deep down that believed he would accomplish his goal.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Well, good luck with that." She said.

"Thanks." He said with a grin before he gave her a pointed look. "How about you?" he asked.

The goddess smirked at him. "I don't feel like given my name." she told him. "But do know that I enjoy the hunt and the moon is my symbol." She said with a teasing tone.

The man chuckled softly and shook his head. "I've never been good with riddles." He said. Oh, Athena would hate this man, good to know. "Still its glad to see you in a better mood." He said.

Artemis sighed softly. "Yeah, well if someone entered this place uninvited, you'll be mad too." She said with a frown.

"True." He said with a small frown. "Still, why did you come up here anyway?" he asked.

Artemis sighed and leaned back. "I was up here to escape my brother and his children's racket. It had been a long day and I just wanted to-wait!" she shouted as she sprang up. "What time is it!?" she asked.

Gentaro jumped in surprise and looked down at the watch on his wrist. Its 7:00 at night why?" he asked.

"I promised my Huntresses we will leave early to hunt a wild Griffin!" she stressed jumping to her feet and gathering her things.

"Oh. Do you need a ride or…?"

"No! I can just warp!" she said.

"Warp?" he asked.

"All gods and goddess can travel quickly!" she explained quickly attaching her bow and dagger into its proper place before turning to the man.

Something inside her told her to ask one more thing. "Before I leave, I need to ask you something."

"Oh?" he asked with wide eyes. "Well go ahead."

"Why?" she asked making him confused. "Why did you help me? Even after I tried to kill you and I threatened to blow up this place, why did you not leave me for dead?" She needed to know. For if it was the opposite, she would not have helped him. Now however she needed to know why this mortal showed mercy to her even when he honestly had no reason to.

The man let out a relived sigh and chuckled. "Is that it? Well what kind of best bud would I be if I let my friend just float into space?" he asked.

Artemis stared at him in shock. He was still on that? He still considered her a friend. "You think I'm your friend?" she asked him confused.

He nodded with a wide smile. "Of course!"

"Why?" She asked confused. "I tried to kill you and almost killed your students!" she shouted out.

Gentaro shook his head. "I know. but while your actions might have been bad." He smiled at her, "you felt regret, didn't you?" She did. After talking to the young girls, she did feel some level of regret for almost blowing up this little station. "I told you this before, but everyone deserves to have a friend, doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman, or a goddess and a little human." He raised his hand out to her, "So its never a bad thing to reach out the hand of friendship to anyone. I just wanted to see your true smile." He assured.

Artemis stared at him with wide eyes in absolute shock. This mortal, this simple male human. Wanted to be her friend. Not for any reason but to be her friend. To be someone she could rely on and for someone she could be herself around. Without her doing so, her arm started to move and soon her hand reached out to meet his.

Gentaro smiles and grips her hand in his before clenching it then pulling back and she found herself doing the same meeting in a fist bump before he slammed his closed fist on top of hers and she slammed hers on top of his. He smiled wide and she felt herself smile at him, one of the more genuine ones she had given a man in centuries.

He pulled away and nodded at her. "Good luck with your hunt!" he yelled out with a cheer.

Artemis smiled and nodded at him. "Thank you. Good luck yourself." She said before giving him a more genuine smile. "Kisaragi Gentaro, my friend." She said before her form started to glow brightly causing the hero to turn away.

When the light faded, he turned back to see she had vanished. He smiled softly and looked around at the now empty hutch and chuckled. "This place, even rebuilt is still making memories." He laughed to himself as he decided to turn off everything before leaving.

Artemis appeared back in her cabin just as the light was touching the sky. She sighed in relief seeing that her huntresses were starting to get ready. She approached them entering her younger form as they all bowed once they saw her. "Rise." She said causing them all the rise. "What happened last night?" she asked.

"The boys were up all night playing those silly games." One of her huntresses said with disdain as she sharpened her spear.

"All night?" Artemis asked with a small wince.

"They never stopped till Lord Apollo left to raise the Sun." her second in command Thalia Grace spoke up. "They collapsed not to long ago." She said the dark rings around her eyes looking darker.

Artemis sighed softly and shook her head. "Get some more rest. We'll leave the next morning." She assured with a soft smile. "It would be bad if Jane ended up shooting Amy in the butt again." She teased.

"That was one time!" Jane shouted out with a bright embarrassed blush. The huntresses all laughed at the exchange even Artemis as she smiled softly at them all. She wondered truly if she did indeed have friends this entire time, but she still wondered how her new friend was doing.

However, it is with this realization that she froze up in deep fear.

'_Oh, Tartarus I forgot to erase their memories!_' she winced deeply. _'Father is going to be so mad!'_


	4. Summer Solstice

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Kamen Rider

* * *

**Summer Solstice**

Another Summer Solstice has come. For on this June 20th the Olympian Pantheon had gathered once again to discuss the latest updates within their domains. They were held to decide the fate of many events and to hold many arguments. To catch up with family that they have not seen, and to honor the next cycle till winter. However, this year would be much different as it would be surrounded by a common theme.

For on this warm June day Athena could only ponder on what this meeting would become. She knew what she wanted to bring up, yet she was also hesitant since she had discovered so very little. The strange duo who combined using the power of Gaia and fought an unknown monster who was also a mortal man, using Gaia's power as well. It confused and worried the goddess a great deal that mortals could possess such power.

So, she did what she did best, researched and studied. She remembered the young man named Phillip had mentioned that they were from Japan, so she extended her research there. Trying to not anger or cross the line of the divine, she explored with caution and discovered something interesting.

The windy city of Futo was known for the black-market handling of Gaia Memories. She discovered newspaper clippings along with recorded videos of the many monsters that had appeared due to these Gaia Memories and the same duel colored hero who defeated them. She was angered over the idea that mortals would even think to mess with something like Gaia, but what bothered her the most was that she along with her family had never heard of this happening.

Sighing softly, she leaned back in her throne a book in hand as she read. It was bothersome that these monsters were attacking, and the mist was doing nothing to hide them, and yet they had not been informed or even discovered by any of the other gods. It was almost impossible to believe.

Yet it happened. She discovered so little information on the strange hero. Only a name, a name that dates backs to the forties. Her frown became much more pronounced as she contemplated that. These Kamen Riders, whoever they were, to her and the rest of the gods they were still infants. Yet these infants had power, power that could rival even them if they were not careful.

She sighed and shook her head looking past her book to gaze at her family. She could see her father sitting a few seats next to her at the head of the room in his typical black business suit discussing the recent events and updates on the sky and the progress over both the titans and Gaia's reforming, something she was greatly thankful for.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she witnessed the black bearded and emerald green eyes of Poseidon as he relaxed in his fishing chair his tacky Hawaiian shirt ever an eyesore. His smile was soft as he nodded occasionally, commenting on how the seas have been.

Honestly, what one of her daughters saw in his she will never understand. Damn kelp beard.

Her gaze traveled away from him and to the rest of her family, Ares and Aphrodite were busy necking all while Hephaestus watched with envy and heartbreak. She frowned softly. She felt for him truly, but she knew nothing she said would help. Aphrodite was always bitter about being married to him. Due to him being ugly and more focused on his creations and inventions. Even still that was not fully his fault, but she was not going to comment on it.

Her gaze traveled to her uncle Hades as he just watched everyone with a scowl, his onyx throne decorated with skulls of the damned. It was tacky but affective. Her gaze turned to Hermes who was talking on his phone, something about shipping delays or something of that nature.

Demeter was glaring over at Hades with anger and disdain. If Athena was current Persephone should be back in the Underworld, so that explained that. She shook her head softly as she was quickly reminded just how much of a dysfunctional family they have.

She looked over to the Queen herself. Royal and stiff her eyes holding warmth for her husband as they held hands. It made her smile slightly. While she knew her father could be…a leach he did care about Hera, and when he did show it, it reminded the Goddess of Motherhood and Marriage why she loved him so much.

Dionysus was resting in his throne with a diet coke with a scowl and a rather tired expression. He always looked like he was waking from a hangover, mostly now since he was still being punished by her father.

Her gaze finally traveled to the twins, and she had to raise an eyebrow at what she saw. Apollo the usual sunny individual was engrossed in a game. The portable device he held in his hands glowing and making sounds as he played with a small competitive frown.

"Come on, come on, come on! Move you little pink ball!" She could hear him mumble making her even more confused but also annoyed. Shaking her head with a scoff over him rotting his brain over such a stupid activity. She turned her gaze over to the goddess of the hunt and the moon her gaze became curious as she saw her with a small grin.

Artemis was normal very stoic when it comes to these meetings. Only enjoying them fully when she got to eat Hestia's cooking. However, as she gazed at the goddess of the hunt, she could see the small grin and the almost relaxed way she rested on her throne. Her annoyed glances at her brother did not go unnoticed nor did the slightly nervous glances at her father either.

Indeed, something interesting was going on with the twins.

A cleared throat caused her to turn back to see her father his stormy blue eyes gazing at everyone. "I believe that is all that has been scheduled for today but is there anything someone would like to bring up now?" he asked.

Athena cleared her throat and nodded. "I do father." She said.

"Oh great." Aries groaned in annoyance. "If this is about those damn schools again, I am causing World War III" The god threatened.

"Now love it could be simple. Maybe she finally found something else to take her frustrations out on." The goddess of love teased with a cute smirk that would cause both arousal and heartbreak.

Athena glared harshly at the two. "If you must know, the school system is still flawed." She started making many of them to groan, "However that is not what I wish to bring up." Her tone was of extreme seriousness which caused everyone to become alert and focus on the goddess of wisdom.

"What is it, dear daughter?" Zeus asked with a concerned expressed.

Athena sighed softly and gazed at her family. "As you know, after the Giant War I decided to take some time away from Olympus. To relax and unwind from the rather stressful events. I found myself in a café bookstore, which someone allowed without asking." Her glare was harsh causing a few to shrink back and causing Apollo to whistle innocently. "It was during this time that an event occurred. A monster attacked the establishment."

"And?" Dionysius asked a cup of diet coke in hand with a scowl. "Happens all the time, why is this any different?"

"Because the mist refused to hide it."

The room froze as time seemed to stop. Before everyone fell into chaos.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MIST REFUSED TO HIDE IT!?" Aries shouted with a glare.

"Impossible! That's impossible!" Hades said shaking his head with a scowl.

"How can that be? What dose that mean?" Hephaestus asked with concern yet intrigue.

"SILENCE!" the god of the skies boomed like a thunderclap as the room grew quiet. He glared down at his family before turning to his daughter making her flinch slightly seeing his eyes glowing with power. "Explain." He ordered.

Athena nodded slowly. "The monster attacked the café, the mist almost seemed to bend around it, as if it was refusing to even touch the creature, however that's not the worst of it."

"What's worse than the mist not hiding the monster?" Hermes asked.

"It was using Gaia's power."

Once again, the room froze in both shock and fear.

"Impossible!" Zeus shouted out lighting dancing in the sky as a storm started to form. "She was defeated and scattered across the world!" he shouted in anger and slight fear.

Athena nodded slowly. "She still is." She sighed. "After the event I checked for myself if she had reformed and to my great relief she is has yet to revive."

"So, what does this mean?" Hera asked her eyes narrowed. "If Gaia is yet to reform then how is she still forming monsters?"

"Because it's not her per-say." Athena said causing everyone to turn to her now confused. She sighed softly before lifting her book up and showing her family a photo of a…flash drive?

"This is known as a Gaia Memory." She started making everyone tense at the name. "As the name implies it uses the memories of the earth to give mortals power."

"Mortals?" Apollo asked with narrowed eyes placing his game down.

Athena nodded, "Yes. Mortals who use these are much like how athletes use steroids. Incredibly addictive but the drawback is one turns into a monster based on the memory." She explained.

"Then these need to be destroyed at once!" Poseidon shouted out with a glare.

"Agreed. However, they are based in Japan with only a few appearing in other parts of the world." Athena explained causing her family to scowl or curse. "This presents a problem. Due to our deal with the Japan pantheon we are not allowed to interfere with anything in Japan unless its scheduled visits." She explained further.

"A meeting must be made then." Hera said with a frown.

Zues nodded begrudgingly not too keen on having a meeting with the Japanese deities. After what he did to the Egyptians, they did not have the best track record going forward.

"However, that's not the end of this tale." Athena said causing everyone to turn to her. "Before I could slay the beast two young men stood up to the monster." She paused as she remembered them. "They used Gaia Memories as well, but they were purified and with it," she lifted her book again and showed her family a photo of an armored figure with one half covered an emerald green with gold bands for the wrists and ankles and the other side was black with purple bands as well. A white scarf seemed to blow in the wind as the red compound eyes glowed bright, and it seemed to be pointing at something lazily.

"They became a two in one hero." She said with a small grin.

Everyone stared at the figure in curiosity and worry.

"Two in one?" Aphrodite asked before smirking. "Sounds kinky."

"Also, impossible." Hades said with a scowl. "Two souls can't combine like this."

"I swear on the river Styx, I'm telling the truth." Athena vowed causing a bolt of lighting to flash and a rumble of thunder to resonate through the throne room. "What I speak off here is the absolute truth. The two combined to form one."

"But how?" Hephaestus asked with wide eyes. His gaze scanning over the hero. "How can two become one?" he muttered as he started to mess with a bit of wood and metal he always carried with him.

"That…I still don't know." Athena admitted with a sigh. She still did not fully understand how they combined but she had a theory. "But I believe it might have something to do with their purified Gaia Memories, and one of the young men being more connected to Gaia then the other." She theorized.

"So, her son?" Artemis asked with a frown.

Athena shook her head with a sigh. "Perhaps, or something else. I'm still not sure."

"What dose this hero call himself?" Aries asked with a small smirk. "He looks like a bug I can squash."

Athena narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Double, and believe me brother, he is much stronger than you might expect." She warned.

"Kamen Rider!?" Two voices shouted out causing everyone to turn to the twins who were staring at each other with wide eyed surprise.

"You've seen him too?" Athena asked out to the twins.

"Not him no." Apollo said as he pulled out the same business card that Emu gave him. "A different one. A doctor who used video games to cure his patients." He gave a small laugh as he gazed at the card. "His armor looked a lot more ridiculous then that dude though." He gestured to the two in one hero.

"Video games to save lives?" Dimeter asked before huffing. "How disturbing. What happened to just enjoy nature and having children eat good cereal!" She complained.

"Yes, because that has helped people." Hades commented softly but was heard clearly by the now glaring goddess.

"He called himself Ex-Aid." Apollo said trying to prevent the two from fighting. "The same thing happened with him and that Double guy, they both bended and repelled the mist around them. Not to mention that he fought a Minotaur and Medusa."

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted making him jump as he gazed at the shocked eyes of the goddess of wisdom and the rest of the family.

"He fought Medusa!?" Athena asked in shock and anger.

"But I thought she was still reforming in Tartarus after what my son did to her." Poseidon said with a confused expression.

"I did too," Apollo said with a shrug. "But it turns out that both her and the Minotaur was from a video game called, Myth Busters." He said pulling the game from his pocket. "Apparently the Minotaur was in the labyrinth level and Medusa was the final boss of the game."

"So how did they get out of the game?" Hephaestus asked.

Apollo scowled causing many to become worried. "That was thanks to some kind of parasite or infection that caused the mortal who was infected to become one of these monsters." He explained with a deep growl. "All I know is that it's called the Bugster Virus, and that's about all I know so far." He muttered with a scowl. "Everyone else is locked behind the Japan deities not wishing to divulge that information."

"That's horrible." A soft voice spoke up causing everyone to turn to the last member of this gathering. A kind young woman with white hair and warm chocolate eyes that shined with the warmth of home, but her expression now showed worry. "Did the mortal survive?" she asked him.

Apollo smiled warmly at the goddess. "Yeah, Aunt Hestia the guy made it. Thanks to Ex-Aid." He said with a small shake of the head. "Most colorful way to defeat a monster I'll admit." He mused to himself with a small chuckle.

Athena could only nod slowly noticing Hestia let out a relived breath and smile warmly as she tended to the hearth. She was surprised that another of her family had an interaction with one of these heroes. Yet it also reminded her of what she researched of these heroes being spotted back in the forties, so that did beg the question of just how many of these Kamen Riders were there?

On that note.

She turned to the goddess of the hunt, "Artemis." She spoke causing said goddess to turn to her with a nervous expression. "You seem to know about these Kamen Riders, care to share what you know." She suggested with narrowed eyes.

Artemis gulped slightly as she gazed around at her family and let out a small sigh. "Well…it all started after this idiot wouldn't turn his damn game off when me and my huntresses were trying to sleep at Camp Half-Blood." She started pointing her thumb at her brother.

Apollo smirked good naturally. "Hey, I wanted to show them my new gaming skills!" he challenged with a shrug. "It was a fun night." He spoke looking up with fondness.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I decided I needed to get away before I ended up killing everyone in that cabin, so I went to the moon for some peace and quiet." She gained a small scowl. "So, imagine my surprise when I discover a bloody space station on my moon!" she shouted out making a few gods jump at her anger.

Zeus frowned disappointingly at Apollo. "Apollo! We talked about this." He warned.

Apollo lifted his arms up in shocked surrender. "I have no idea what she is talking about!" he said looking at his sister with honest eyes. "Honest I don't! I learned my lesson last time." He winced remembering the absolute thrashing she gave him the last time he let his kids onto her moon.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him before nodding. "As much as it would make me happy, it is not your fault." She said with a huff making the god sigh in relief before realizing what she said and giving her an annoyed _"Hey!" _She ignored him, however. "The station was apparently a school club room." She said with a frown. "Something I am still wondering how he was able to pull off." She said with a pout.

"He?" Aphrodite asked with a surprised smile.

"He?!" Zeus asked with an angered expression.

Hestia and Athena froze as they gazed at Artemis in surprise. There was no malice in that _he _and that alone made the two goddesses shocked and wondering who exactly the man was to not incur the goddess of the hunt's anger towards.

Artemis blinked before a faint blush appeared on her face. "Uh…yeah him." She coughed into her hand. "Okay, so when I got there, I planned to destroy the station, but since I saw all the children inside, I decided instead to give them mercy and asked them to leave." She shrugged softly. "That's…when he showed up."

"Who?" Aphrodite asked with an eager smile. Finding this topic incredibly fascinating.

Artemis gave the goddess of love a look before sighing. "He honestly looked like an astronaut." She said remembering what her friend looked like in his armor. "He had shapes on his legs and arms, and he just wanted to know why I was asking them to leave." She coughed showing embarrassment. "Naturally, I got aggressive with him and…well we fought." She confessed.

"WHAT!?" Athena, Apollo, and Zeus all shouted at once.

"Did you win?" Hermes asked with an eager smile.

"Of course, she won." Dionysus said with a bored expression. "It's a mortal against a goddess." He clarified as if it was obvious.

"Then where is this mortal or is he already dead?" Zeus demanded to know.

"No soul like that has entered my realm I assure you." Hades commented finding this interesting.

Artemis became sheepish as she looked down. "Uh…well the thing is…he…won." She said softly.

If the mortals down below would have guessed, a sudden hurricane had just appeared over New York as they all scrambled to get someplace safe. Not knowing that the god of the skies was livid.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted out in anger or shock, sometimes both.

Artemis flinched slightly at the noise and nodded.

"How can this be?! A mortal besting an Olympian!" Hermes asked in shock.

"Was he a demigod?" Athena asked with growing concern. "It would make the most sense if that was the case, but even then…" she trailed off trying to figure out how a mortal, Kamen Rider or not could defeat one of them.

Aries was now smirking in excitement. His dark shades hiding the battle lust that shined within. "Okay, now these guys are sounding interesting." He said to himself.

"To defeat an Olympian…Fascinating." Hades spoke to himself with a small thoughtful expression.

"SILENCE!" Zeus shouted out causing lighting to strike and thunder to role across the throne room and down in New York. He turned his angered blue eyes to his daughter. "Who is this mortal so I can smite him." He ordered her Master Bolt in hand as it cackled in furry.

But to his and everyone's shock Artemis glared back at her father and rose to her feet. "You won't hurt him!"

The tension could be cut with a knife as everyone stared with wide eyes as the goddess of the hunt stared down her father. Zeus rumbled in his chair his grip on the bolt tightening his long beard starting to darken to that of storm clouds. "What did you say?" he growled out.

Artemis did not budge as her glare darkened. "You won't hurt him." She repeated her own eyes glowing in power.

"HE DEFEATED YOU! HE IS A THREAT TO ALL OF US!"

"HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"I DON'T- What?" Zeus stopped as he stared at his daughter with wide eyes. He was not alone as everyone stared at the goddess as if she grew a second hand…or if she was kissing a man one of the two.

Artemis took a deep breath to calm down and stared at her father with a defiant glare. "I said, he's my friend." She said simply.

It was silent for a long moment before Zeus scoffed. "A friend?" He mocked. "A mortal, a mortal man no less." He glared down at his daughter. "I am not asking again. Who is he? Zeus ordered.

Artemis glared at her father before sighing. "Kamen Rider Fourze." She said before shaking her head with a small smile. "The one who will befriend everyone." She finished.

A scoff was heard but it was the god of wine that was the culprit. "Befriend everyone?" he took a drink of his diet coke and his face scrunched up in disgust. "What an idiot."

"I agree." Artemis said with a small laugh. "But…I don't know. I think he could really do it." She said with a shrug.

"Why do you think that?" Hera asked with a curious expression her hand on her husband's arm ignoring his betrayed look to her. "What makes him different than any other man?" she asked.

Artemis gazed at the goddess of motherhood and marriage with a small smile. "Because, unlike all other men who have an ulterior motive for wanting to be with a woman, or for causing conflict," she glared at all the men in room who flinched at her cold look, "He just wants see peoples true smile." She said with a small honest grin. "He just wants to be a friend." She finished.

"That's it?" Aries asked with a scowl. "Sounds weak." He muttered with a huff.

"It may at first seem so." Artemis said as she gazed at her hand with a small frown before a grin began to form "But his power…whatever it is, is linked to his friendships." She gazed out of the large window to show the wide gardens and marble buildings. "Even the Earth and Moon joined him, not out of force…but because they wished to." She said with a small shake of her head.

"The power of friendship." Apollo said writing that down in a small notepad. "Might make for a good movie idea." He muttered.

She turned to her family with a smile. "So yeah, he is the exception." She said with force before turning to her father. "He spared me, even after what I almost died. He showed mercy when I would not. He offered me the hand of friendship for no reason just so he could understand and see my true smile." She shook her head with a defiant glare. "You won't hurt him father. I won't let you." She stressed with a glare.

Everyone stared at Artemis in great surprise and shock. Never, have they heard her speak this way about anyone. Men or woman it shocked them. Zeus was the most affected as he gazed at his daughter with wide eyes cloudy with both anger and hurt.

"You would stand against me daughter?" he asked.

Artemis slowly nodded. "I know I stand no chance." She affirmed but stood resolute. "But I won't let his life be snuffed out. He won a fair dule and spared me." She said. "I owe him, but as my friend he has earned my respect." She bowed her head to her father. "Please father."

Zeus stared down at his daughter and he felt his wife's grip on his arm tighten, its then he knew what his decision was. With a mighty sigh, he fell into his throne with a gruff groan. "Fine. I won't kill him." He muttered out darkly.

Artemis gave her father a warm smile. "Thank you, father." She returned to her throne and let out a deep sigh as she slumped in her chair. "What did I just do?" she asked herself with wide eyes.

"Stood up to dad in amazing fashion." Apollo whispered to her making her look at him with a glare only to see his impressed grin making her smile lightly at him. "You going to introduce me or?" And the glare came back making him chuckle.

"So, what now?" Hermes asked with a frown. "If three of these heroes have been discovered that means, there must be more out there." He theorized.

"We do nothing." Athena spoke up making them all turn to her surprised.

"Until we have clearance to investigate Japan. We do nothing unless they come to us or we run into them." She explained with narrowed eyes. "We still don't fully know under what district they fall under, or if their pantheon has allowed them to leave. For now, we play the long game and observe them."

"Sounds boring." Aries said with a scowl.

"But necessary." Hephaestus said as he held up a small model of Double in his deformed hands, "We know they are connected to those monsters, they can bend the mist so that they can be seen by mortals, and they can rival and even defeat one of our own." He expressed as the figure he made moved on its own as it pointed at the god of war with its lazy way as if it were holding an invisible gun. "All of these add to a problem."

"Agreed." Athena said with a small thankful smile.

Zeus frowned deeply. "Let's put it to vote." All in favor of observing these, Kamen Riders?" He asked and raised his arm as mostly everyone did the same, the only ones who did not were Dionysus, and Aries. "So, it has been decided." He boomed. He gazed at the gathered Olympian Pantheon and announced the end of this meeting.

"May we all gather here again at the Winter Solstice to discuss our findings." He announced and with that the pantheon all vanished in bright light returning to their domains to think about the strange warriors garbed in masks, and the mysteries that surround them.


	5. Seeing Double

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Seeing Double **

It had been two weeks since the Summer Solstice meeting. Things have calmed down a great deal since then. No major wars, no major conflict, and best of all none of his kids wanting to end the era of the gods!

Hermes did not have that high of standards these days. Having his own child lead the charge to bring back the titans and put his family and their children to war with each other did not leave him very proud over his legacy.

Still, he moved on, and while he was saddened by what his son had caused, it had also brought some good. The hero of that war; Percy Jackson, had made some major changes, mostly making sure that his cabin at Camp Half Blood was not just a dumping ground for children of lesser known gods.

A thankful change, but it still did nothing to aid in getting rid of the dark looks some of his family gives him. He sighed and shook his head as he looked outside the window of the fast-moving delivery van that flew over the skies at a speed that should be considered inhuman. He smirked as he turned the wheel and had the van take a sharp turn passing by a few passing birds that let out alarmed squawks.

He laughed and looked out the front windshield to see the large tower that was the symbol of Paris. He smirked as he moved the van to fly through the opening of the great Eiffel Tower enjoying the alarmed screams and shouts of the mortals who had to grab a hold of each other to not be blown over the rails by the sudden gust of wind.

The god knew he would bring forth Athena's wrath if he caused any harm to the structure. It was worth it though. He laughed and maneuvered the van to land softly onto the road and with a nice bend of the mist his van became visible and the mortals before him paid no mind.

Though he did frown when he heard someone's horn from behind him for apparently cutting them off. He waved his hand outside the window in apology and kept driving.

Your, probably wondering why a god has a driver's license? Well, as being one of the few divine beings that could drive something, Ares notwithstanding, Hermes pried himself in speed, and quickness in deliveries. For his company was rated the fastest company for shipments and goods. Take that UPS! So, it only made sense that he would upgrade his mode of transport from simple horse drawn carriages to something more modern. The Mini Van was an ascetic choice.

He smirked and casually turned down another road enjoying the sites of the city of love. Paris was a fond place for the messenger god and a great number of his family. It was Aphrodite's favorite place and even the sour puss Dionysus enjoyed it do the wide selections of wine. Athena enjoyed the architecture of the great buildings. Apollo enjoyed all the great poetry and songs that were made within the city of love. Hermes however just enjoyed the atmosphere.

The messenger god smirked in amusement when he saw a few lovely couples enjoying their time, some more publicly then they should. Even so, he enjoyed seeing the happy faces of the mortal world and shook his head in fondness as he looked ahead. The reason he was in Paris was simple. A group of Aphrodite's children needed new supplies and goods for their restaurant, and that's where Hermes came in.

As the messenger it was his job to deliver messages and wares to those in need. It was a job he took with great pride and swiftness. But in this case, he decided to just take a moment and enjoy the sights that greeted him. It was lovely and the city was soon growing closer to being overrun by more summertime weddings as he remembered Hera mentioning during the last meeting.

Pausing at a stop sign he contemplated all that has happened during the last meeting with his family. Overall a normal meeting since the defeat of Gaia. That took some of the heat off him he was thankful off, but less he be reminded that gods don't forget. Yet it was what Athena had brought up, caused him to frown in concern.

The tale of monsters that could bend the mist so that mortals can see them, and the strange, armored heroes that fought them. Honestly if you were asking Hermes, he would have just rolled his eyes and told Athena that she was over-stressed and exhausted after the events of the Giant's War. Yet, when both Apollo and Artemins reviled that they also encountered those armored warriors it had caused him to pause and treat the matter with seriousness.

Kamen Riders. That was the name that was given to these strange warriors. Heroes garbed with masks that had incredible power. Power that could defeat those monsters, power to bend the mist, and power to beat a god.

Hermes gripped his steering wheel tight at the thought as he made another turn. If he was being honest with himself, the idea that one of those warriors being able to best one of them was alarming and slightly frighting. It reminded him to much of what his son wanted to do, and what he almost caused.

The power to defeat a god is nothing to scoff at, and not something to use without warning. Yet from what happened, it would seem that their little goddess of the hunt had grown a soft side to the one who bested her. Something that he would never have expected. Even so, the concept that these warriors were strong enough to defeat one of their own was alarming.

How many were there? He had no clue, and that worried him.

Blinking out of his musing he smiled when he realized he was pulling up to the restaurant now. The restaurant was one of the highest rated in all of Paris. Named; 'Étreinte Aimante' a cozy little restaurant that was becoming the place to go for young couples.

Hermes pulled into the back-parking lot and parked before stepping out of the van and taking a deep breath. Enjoying the wide smells of freshly brewed coffee and pastries among other delicious aromas that blessed him on this fine day.

He walked to the back of the van and with a clipboard in hand opened it with a tap. He checked off each item that was on his list as the items slowly floated out of the van and moved into the restaurant. The demigods can unpack it, he was here just to deliver. He smirked lightly and continued down his list. Once finished he let out a sigh and placed the clipboard under his arm. "That's everything." He muttered then looked around with a small frown.

Odd, usually one of the demigods would have come out by now. Looking at the now open back door the god decided to investigate. With a small shrug he walked into the backdoor and entered the restaurant, wanting his payment, and maybe a snack for the ride home.

The moment he walked in the door however his senses were blasted with the most amazing of smells. Food that dare he say, not even Hestia could compete with made the messenger god's mouth water in hunger as he slowly approached the kitchen. The inside of the restaurant was rather lively, bright pink and burgundy walls and tables decorated the inside with hearts sprung about. It was a rather nice place inside and he had to role his eyes in slight exasperation as he saw the painting of Aphrodite emerging from a clam hanging on the far wall over the day's specials. Honestly if the mortals only knew how she truly came to existence they would wish she truly did come from a clam. Feeling a chill go down his spine he decided to move on before he got cursed to fall in love with a pair of shoes.

He could hear the hustle and bustle of those who dined in, and even found himself snorting at a few of the couples who were making out openly. The air of the place had a certain kind of magic. Allowing those who shared a true deep love for one another, could express it with little issue. It made things like what was happening in one booth look like something from an adult film, but he wouldn't judge. The mist was a hell of tool after all.

Yet it was the small gathering at the doorway to the kitchen that got his attention. Good thing as that was where his nose was telling him to go. He approached and noticed to his raising amusement and surprise that it was a group of young women, all children of the goddess of love herself he could deduce based on their beauty and aura. Yet what got his surprise was the lovesick look in their eyes as they all gazed into the kitchen.

Blinking in surprise he decided to see for himself what has caught the attention of the children of love and moved to get a better look, only for him to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

Within the kitchen was a rather handsome young man. His facial features would have Hermes guess that he would be of Asian decent. His black hair was messy, but it was done almost in a way to enact a reaction. His dark eyes were narrowed into a determined expression as he moved to and about the kitchen, like he owned the place in a way. He wore a red sweater and dark pants with brown shoes yet wrapped around him was a rather humors "kiss the cook" apron that he honestly rocked.

Hermes could understand now what got the young ladies' attention. The boy was a looker no doubt. However, what he was doing in the kitchen was nothing short of a miracle. The boy moved quickly yet with a precision that he has only seen in masters of the kitchen, he was mixing ingredients, cutting up the vegetables, and cooking like someone who has done this his entire life.

After a moment he had handed a dish to one of the lucky women to try. Th girl had beamed with a bright blush and had taken a small bite. Hermes would swear on the river Styx itself that the girl looked to have almost melted and had closed her eyes in bliss as she let out a rather…provocative sound before opening her eyes that seemed to have hearts in them, and she starred up at the man in something that could be considered worship.

'_The Hell is in that food?' _The god asked himself in surprise as he watched the young man pass out the dish to others getting the same kind of rection from the other girls. Shaking his head slowly he turned back to the young man to see him hand the god a dish. He looked almost impassive to what he had inadvertently caused or did not notice nor care for the lovesick looks that he was receiving as his expression remained blank.

Hermes gave the man a charming mischievous grin. "Don't expect me to fall for you like they did." He jested as he took the offering with a nod. The man only blinked for a moment before looking around at the now intensified lovesick woman who were growing closer to changing their religion.

Somewhere Aphrodite could feel a disturbance.

Hermes chuckled good naturally and took a bite only to hum in delight. "Your very good." He praised the boy. "You new here?" The god asked.

"Not exactly." A voice spoke up causing the god to turn to see an older woman with a small, amused smile walk up to him. "Greetings, Lord Hermes." She bowed.

"Megan!" The god replied with a nod. "By the gods, its been a long time." He said standing before the woman. "How have you been?" he asked.

Megan was a drop-dead gorgeous woman pushing into her early thirties, she had long brown hair and wide warm blue eyes. She wore a nice burgundy dress shirt with a black business skirt. The woman had the looks to kill, a true definition of an adult child to the goddess of love.

"Well, Lord Hermes." She smiled gratefully to the god. "Thank you."

"That's good." He nodded to the back door. "Your shipment is here as requested." He said taking his clipboard out to hand to the woman.

She took it and narrowed her eyes as she read off the list. "Thank you." She wrote down her name as signature and handed it back to the god. "Summertime is quickly becoming rather busy around here."

"I can tell." He smirked back at her. "You have love blossoming in the diner and the kitchen." He joked.

Megan laughed softly and shook her head. "Oh, you have no idea." She said slowly walking into the kitchen and had to hold back an amused snort as she saw the girls all crowding around the young man, touching him and asking him to feed them. Among other things.

She shook her head in amusement and clapped loudly causing them all the jump and turn to her in surprise. "Now that I have your attention, leave the poor boy alone." She ordered lightly. "I know you all have grown rather fond of him, but please give the poor boy some space." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" they all chorused and left with some giving the boy quick kisses on the cheek as they left to continue their work.

"Sorry about them Tendou, they have grown very fond of you over the last couple of days." She apologized with an amused expression shaking her head lightly.

The young man only closed his eyes and lifted his arm in the air and pointed up to the ceiling. "Grandmother said this. The way of the kitchen brings many gifts and challenges, but none more so then the pathway to the heart." He expressed.

"Huh?" Hermes asked with a tilt of the head. _'Was this guy a son of Apollo or something?' _

"He means he understands." Megan explained with an amused look. "Honestly, at the rate your going I'm going to want to meet your grandmother." She teased the boy.

He gave her a small smile and bowed slightly. "Thank you." He turned to the god and gave him a calculated look.

"Oh! Forgot my manors." Megan said with a small, embarrassed laugh. "Tengou, this is…"

"Luke." The god said with a small grin causing the woman to tense up and flinch at the name. "I'm Luke, I sometimes run the shipments to this fine restaurant." He explained extending his hand to the boy.

The young man gazed at the god for a long moment before extending his hand and took it with a firm grip. "Walking the path to heaven," He started making the god pause and stare at the boy with wide eyes. "The one who will rule over everything." He finished. "Tendou Souji."

"That's…that's one hell of an introduction." Hermes said with a forced grin. Something about this kid unnerved him. The arrogance he put out reminded him so much of Adonis. And yet, the god felt that the boy could almost back it up.

"You get used to it." Megan said with a small laugh. "Tendou has been our little helper for the past couple of days." She explained smiling warmly at the boy. "We had hit a bit of a rough spot when we ran out of ideas for specials, but then here comes our hero. Walking into the kitchen and taking the lead. It was our best day in months!" she said in remembrance.

"Wow." Hermes commented in surprise. "That's impressive." The god said taking another bite of the dish and humming. "Got to hand it you kid, you got a hell of a talent. Ever thinking about opening a restaurant of your own?" he asked.

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head, "Grandmother said this;" the boy started lifting his hand again to point to the sky, "The road to home is paved with the memories of youth." He explained.

Hermes blinked in confusion. "Uhhhh…" he had no real clue what this kid was saying. Honestly, he was going to ask Apollo about this kid when he gets the chance.

Meagan however seemed to understand, and she nodded with a fondness. "I see. You have someplace back home, do you?" she asked.

Tendou nodded with his expression softening. "Yes, my…sister works for the restaurant there." He explained with a small grin.

"Well this has been fun." Hermes said finishing his meal and standing up and dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "I must be off though." He said checking his watch and raised an eyebrow in slight alarm, "Business never rests as they say." He said as he started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Thank you for coming!" Megan said with a wide smile. Tendou just watched the god leave with slight narrowing of the eyes before slowly taking the apron off.

Hermes smiled as he walked out of the restaurant. He had always enjoyed showing up to this place for its shipments. From the wonderful service to the at times, free show. It was always a pleasant experience. Yet the young newcomer had caught his attention. The boy was an enigma that seemed full of himself and yet could back it up with skill. Still that whole path to heaven and ruler of all stuff was a daring comment.

He shivered slightly at that and shook his head. He needed to talk to Apollo when he gets the chance. Just to make sure this kid wasn't sprouting out prophecies, otherwise he was going to have a bigger headache to deal with.

He walked up to his van and had to pause slightly. One of the young women from before was seen standing before the van staring at it in slight wonder. The god had to raise an eyebrow at that finding it strange. He could have sworn that he had covered the van in mist to keep it hidden. Oh well, the demigod could have seen through it.

"Um, excuse me?" he called to the girl making her turn to him. Her blue eyes bright and full of curiosity. "Can I help you dear?" he asked with a small grin.

"Oh! I'm sorry lord Hermes sir!" she shouted out with a small bow. "I just…wanted to see the famed Hermes Express Van!" she cheered out.

The god had to chuckle softly at that. "I'm glad to meet a fan." He said, "Play your cards right love, and you might be getting good wares from me in the future." He teased with a wink making the girl giggle.

"Thank you, sir!" she cheered.

"I do need to get going, though. Its been nice talking with you dear." He said with a grin as he turned to enter his van.

"Oh wait! There is something I wanted to ask you!" she said sounding a bit worried and desperate.

Hermes sighed and turned around, "Alright what is-" He froze as he stared into very familiar blue eyes, and salt-and-pepper curly black hair that he knew all too well. The same mischievous smirk that he had known all his life now held a bit of malice as well.

"Would you die for me?" Hermes asked the god with a malicious smirk making the real god take a step back in surprise.

"Wh-What blasphemy is this?!" the God bellowed angry over someone taking his form. "You dare take my form!?" he bellowed his godly power starting to manifest.

The fake Hermes smirk grew darker. "Your form?" it asked in a twisted version of his voice. "Your mistaken." The man's blue eyes almost shined making the god tense up. "For there can only be one messenger god." He joked before vanishing before the god making his eyes widen in shock.

"Where?" he didn't get a chance to answer as he felt a strong blow nail him in the side sending him flying into a parked car and causing it to dent. He winced slightly but glared ahead at the imposter who smirked down at him.

"You have made a grave mistake." The god warned as he dashed at the imposter moving at light speed. Wanting to end the fake quickly, he pulled out a dagger he always kept with him and moved to stab the fake in the heart. But he was stunned to see the fake block the blow in light speed with its own dagger, the very same dagger. "W-What?!" he bellowed.

"I told you." The fake said darkly, "There can't be two of us." It said before kicking the god in the gut making him gasp and take a step back in surprise before dodging to the side to avoid a slice of the dagger. "One of us has to die here. Natural order and everything you know?" it asked with a shrug.

Hermes rolled to the side and glared harshly at the fake. "You have no concept of order!" the god spoke with rage.

"And you do? Father of a traitor." The monster spoke up making the god pause in shock, that would be his biggest mistake.

The fake charged and delivered a strong slash at light speed making the god yell out in pain and shock before being kicked again sending him flying into a car causing it to dent. However, the fake had grabbed his head and had slammed it into the windshield and causing it to break raining glass down over him before having his head be slammed repeatedly onto the dashboard.

Hermes let out a groan as golden ichor oozed out of his head and chest. He slowly looked up to see the fake smirking down at him. The blade in its hands dripping in his ichor. "Well, guess that's that then." It said and raised the blade up to end the god.

Only for something to hit the fakes hand hard enough to make him let out a yowl of pain and back away from the down god dropping the dagger and holding its now bleeding hand.

Hermes looked up and saw to his surprise that sticking out of the fakes hand was a rather familiar cutting knife. He heard footsteps approaching and his eyes widened to see the young man approached them with a look of fierce determination.

"You…" the fake hissed out pulling the knife from its hand and tossed it the floor. It glared at the young man. "The hell do you want?" the fake said with a glare.

The man gave the fake a narrowed eyed look, yet it almost seemed impassive much like his looks before. "Grandmother said this;" the young man lifted his hand to the sky as the sun shined just right to highlight his extended finger. "To catch any form of fish, the right worm must be bloodiest." He said.

"What?" Both Hermes asked at the same time confused over this strange young man.

"Worm," The young man said causing the fake to freeze and Hermes to become even more confused. "You didn't hide yourself well at all." He said dully making the fake Hermes glare at him.

"Worm?" Hermes asked looking at his fake with growing curiosity.

"Beings that can mimic others." Tengou explained to the downed god. "They mimic and kill the original to spread their numbers."

The fake god huffed and smirked darkly at the young man. "You know your stuff." It said before to Hermes shock he watched the beast morph and damn near shed its skin off reviling a rather thin looking insectoid monster. It had wings on the sides of its head and two small daggers by its side. Its skin was a rubbery grey with some green highlights and its head had wide black compound eyes. Its legs were bent in a way that made it look like grasshopper legs.

Guess that explained the kicking power. Hermes thought as he slowly sat up feeling his wounds heal slowly. He saw the monster let out an inhuman chuckle. "Didn't expect to find anyone outside of Japan who would know about my kind." The monster spoke with a distorted tone.

Tengou did not show fear or much of anything. His determined look never faulted. "That was your fist mistake." He said seriously as he took a firm step forward to the monster.

"The hell do you think you are?" The creature demanded as it lifted its daggers ready to strike and end this foolish mortal.

The man closed his eyes and lifted his arm back into the air and pointed to the sky. "Grandmother said this. Walking the path of Heaven," The monster let out a huff and charged at the distracted human.

But when he did, Hermes felt something in the air shift. He looked around before hearing the faint sound of buzzing and looking up only for his eyes to widen at what he saw. The poor monster never saw it coming as a red streak flew by and struck the monster quickly causing sparks to fly out of it and having it fly back and land onto its side.

"The man who'll rule everything." Tendou continued as the red streak flew around him making Hermes see fully what it was. It looked like a red metallic beetle. Something that he would have honestly expected Hephaestus to make. It flew into the young man's hand as he griped it firmly. "Tendou Souji" he introduced himself again before snapping his eyes open and giving the monster a cold look and snapped the red beetle onto his silver belt. "Henshin."

_**{Henshin}**_

A robotic voice called out causing Hermes to jump in surprise before his eyes grew to the side of dinner plates as he saw small hexagons start to cover the young man. They almost shined like glass, forming a second skin over top him. In their wake left the boy changed.

His body looked to be decked in heavy duty armor. While his pants were still black, they had become almost rubber like and his shoes had been turned into silver foot and ankle guards, but the heavy-duty armor rested over his upper body. The chest piece was massive and to Hermes, remained him of shoulder pads that American football players would wear. Yet on the left shoulder one could see a drawing of the beetle with the word "ZECT" written on it. The helmet the young man wore looked bulky like one would see often on a knight. Its bright blue visor shined brightly.

Hermes stared wide eyed at the sudden transformation of the young man. Never would he have expected this to happen. "What…what?" he asked only too look over to see the monster had stirred.

The monster rose slowly and brandished its daggers up. "K-Kabuto." It muttered in slight fear.

"Kabuto?" Hermes asked out loud looking back at the unmoving armored warrior who stared down the monster with a level of intimidation that would make even Ares proud.

The monster let out a huff before shaking itself and raising the two daggers and charged at the masked warrior. Kabuto took a stance and let the monster slice with the daggers causing sparks to fly but to both it and Hermes shock did not cause the warrior to flinch at all.

"Wha-" The monster was unable to finish as it got a front jab from the masked hero causing it to stumble back and hold its face then it went to swipe at the hero. "That hurt!" it shouted out and the hero raised his right arm to block the dagger attack before giving the monster a strong kick to the gut sending it rolling onto its back.

Kabuto slowly approached the monster and to Hermes it looked like a lion stalking its pray. The masked hero threw a punch, but the monster moved out of the way before it tried swiping it from behind, but the same thing happened as the blades had no real effect. "Oh, come on!" the monster shouted before being side kicked by the hero sending it rolling again.

It landed on its knees and looked up at the masked hero and let out a growl. "Alright." The monster rose to its feet and crossed the blades over himself and to Hermes surprise they started to grow into more deranged and sharper daggers almost becoming short swords. "Let's try this again." The monster said before starting to vibrate then disappearing from view.

Hermes looked around for the monster as he slowly rose to his feet only to gasp as he saw the masked hero make a grunt as multiple sparks started to fly off his heavy duty armor making him take a step back only for the monster to reaper and kick the hero in the gut with such force it caused the hero to fly back and ram into the gods own van going right through the metal.

The monster let out a huff as it lowered its leg. "Heh, he wasn't so tough." It taunted before turning to the still recovering god. "Where were we?" it asked lifting its dagger up.

Hermes glared darkly at the beast and slowly tried to stand upright. This little bug needed to pay for damaging his van! And imitating him, but mostly damaging his van! They stood their ground, daggers drawn ready to rush at each other.

However.

"Cast off." A voice sounded out causing the two to pause and turn back to the van in surprise.

_**{Cast Off}**_

The metallic voice spoke up before the van exploded causing metal to go flying and nailing the monster causing sparks to explode off it and having it shout out and fly away in pain. Hermes hit the deck avoiding a good majority of the debris before looking up in shock at what he saw before him.

Standing in the wreckage of his Hermes Express van the armored warrior had changed. The once bulky armor had been blown away reviling a slim sleek red under-body. The most notable thing however was the large red horn that was moving up to divide the visor to now make it look like two blue compound eyes. The masked warrior looked just like a humanized version of the very red beetle that rested on his belt.

_**{Change: Beetle}**_

Hermes could only stare with wide eyes. What happened? Did the hero shed his armor for a sleeker body? Was he faster now? He turned to look at the monster as it slowly got up and that's when Kabuto moved.

No longer was he the slow lion stalking its prey. No this was the angered cheetah going in for the kill. And he was fast! The monster looked up only to be hit with a quick jab from the hero causing it to go rolling on the ground it lifted its daggers up and went for a slice but the hero started to doge quickly moving left and right and finally grabbing the monsters left arm and quickly spun and delivered a strong kick right to the face of the beast causing it to let go of the one dagger where Kabuto kicked it away.

The monster took a few steps back and roared at the hero who continued to seem unfazed. As it raised its lone dagger and Kabuto lifted his own, one that he pulled from the side of his belt. The two started trading slices. The clashing of blades and metal reverberated around the lot as the two continued this mad dance of steal. Reminding Hermes that the young man was just as good with a blade as he was with cooking knife.

The monster believed it saw an opening batted away the masked heroes own dagger and went in for a stab only for the rider to move his dagger with the momentum and swipe the monster causing sparks to fly and the monster to stagger back in pain.

The hero rose his dagger up to his side as he lowered himself to an almost looking runners' stance while the beast lowered itself as well and started to shake before disappearing like it did before. However, its edge would not help it.

"Clock Up." The hero spoke and tapped on a flat circular pad on the side of his belt causing the belt to speak up once more.

_**{Clock Up}**_

To Hermes great surprise the red horned hero disappeared before his eyes. Well not disappeared fully. Pushing magic into his eyes the messenger god was able to fully see what was happening and he was stunned. He saw the monster and hero were clashing in light speed. Moving faster then what normal mortals could ever hope to reach. He was stunned, to see a monster move at that speed was alarming enough, but to see a mortal do so as well left him feeling very concerned.

However, he watched as the battle in light speed took place, seeing the two almost evenly matched when it came to sword play and their kicks and punches. He watched the monster try and slash at the hero, but he simply lifted his dagger in a way to deflect the blade making the monster cry out and run off where the hero followed.

Back and forth they went with neither giving an opening till finally something amazing happened. The monster let out a roar of frustration as it poured its power into the blade and dashed at the masked hero with anger raising its sword high ready to cleave the hero in two, then to the monsters and Hermes great shock when the blade made contact with the heroes own. It shattered!

So, stunned by this that the monster was unprepared for the heroes quick and viscus slices that caused sparks to rain down from the monster having it scream out in pain before flying back from a strong slash and having it become visible to the naked eye.

_**{Clock Over}**_

Kabuto did the same as he appeared his body still in the position of when he slashed the monster. He slowly looked up at the smoking remains and placed the dagger on his belt once more. "Grandmother said this;" he started making Hermes turn to him in surprise. "Even the mightiest bridge will crumble over a mighty current."

"I don't…wait." The god started before pausing and thinking about what he said. Mightiest bridge…crumble over a current…OH! His eyes widened and he looked up at the masked hero. "You planed that! To have him weaken the blade in a specific spot till in snapped!" he shook his head with wide eyed. Okay add strategist to the list of things this guy was good at.

Kabuto nodded before slowly turning away from the smoking monster believing the deed was done but Hermes noticed to his growing worry the monster was not dead and was slowly getting back up smoke and steam coming from the slash marks on its body. "B-B-Basterd" It hissed at him and charged.

Kabuto did not appear to notice, though he did lower his hand to the red beetle on his belt and pressed a button on the top of it having the belt call out once more.

_**{One}**_

The monster let out a roar as it charged at the unassuming hero with Hermes watching wondering why the hero was not turning around to finish the monster. He slowly tried to push himself off the streetlight and narrowed his eyes.

_**{Two}**_

The beast was closer now rushing to end the life of the one who ruined its plan. Hermes narrowed his eyes and felt for his dagger. He went to rush to the kid only to pause as the masked hero turned its head to him, its blue compound eyes staring back at him and Hermes could almost feel them looking into his very soul.

_**{Three}**_

The monster was close now almost within striking distance its arms wide ready to end the life of the hero. Hermes stared with a glare. "Behind you!" he shouted out rushing anyway to save the stupid mortal from his end.

However, this mortal would surprise him once again this day.

"Rider Kick." The young man would announce and flip the horn on the beetle attached to his belt then quickly snap it back causing electricity to start sparking traveling all the way through the masked hero right down to his right leg making the god pause his rush in surprise and for the monster to realize to late that it had walked into its doom.

_**{Rider Kick!}**_

Kabuto spun with the full power of his attack directed to his leg and delivered a viscus round house kick right to the monsters face causing it to instantly explode on contact consuming both monster and hero in an inferno of flames.

Hermes was blown back a bit falling onto the ground in a heap as he was caught up in the explosion. He coughed slightly and moved his hand around to get rid of the smoke. He looked at the small inferno that attack had caused wondering if the hero was dumb enough to get himself killed with that stunt.

As the smoke and flames dimmed Hermes was struck in shock and slight awe at what he witnessed. The masked hero stood still, his hand pointed to the sky as the sun bathed over him like a shining beacon.

Yup, Hermes was definitely going to be talking to Apollo about this.

Hermes coughed got up gently and slowly approached the masked hero who lowered his arm and looked over at the approaching god. The god looked around at the small battlefield then over at his destroyed van then looked right at the riders blue compound eyes and glared lightly. "You owe me a new van." He said.

The rider didn't respond at first, only when the red beetle flew off the mans' belt and fly off causing those hexagons to pass over him returning him to normal did, he speak. He bowed slightly to the god and said, "Sorry."

The god stared at the young man and let out a sigh and shook his head. "Its alright. I got a few of them in circulation." He said with a shrug. "Besides, needed a new pair of wheels anyway." He said and winced when he saw the airbags finally deploy. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get the thing at a discount.

"Anyway, what was…" The god started turning back to the boy only to see him walking away. "HEY!" the god shouted out causing the young man to pause but not turn around. "You know its rude to walk away from someone when their talking to you!" Hermes scolded lightly approaching the kid.

Tendou turned to look at the god with an impassive look. "Its also rude to lie about your name." he countered back making the god freeze in surprise.

Hermes looked at the kid with wide eyes before they slowly narrowed. "How much do you know?" he asked.

"That you are a god." Tendou stated firmly.

"How?" Hermes asked with a growing pit in his stomach as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Simple." He pointed to the restaurant, "That restaurant dose not appear on any map unless mentioned by another." He stated making the god curse and reminded himself to talk about this with Megan later.

"You also have a power about you." Tendou said. "One that walks the pathway to heaven and has seen the gates themselves." He states with narrowed eyes.

Hermes narrowed his eyes at the kid. "Yeah, something like that." he said simply before addressing the next big question on his mind, "What the hell was that thing?" he asked pointing at the wreckage of the fight.

Tendou sighed and looked almost annoyed. "I told you before. Do you gods not listen?"

"Watch it boy." Hermes warned. "The only reason that freak did anything to me was because it caught me off guard. You don't have that luxury." He warned dagger in hand.

Tengou did not look concerned. "It was called a Worm, an extraterrestrial creature that mimics others and feeds off of humans." He explained simply.

.

.

.

"THEIR ALIENS?!" Hermes shouted out in shock as his eyes grew wide in fear and shock.

Tendou just gave him a dull look. "That's what you took out of that?" he asked but was ignored by the now panicking god.

"Aliens are real! What does this mean? Are there more out there? Are they just as bad? Dose Apollo and Artemis know? I have to warn everyone!"

He felt a hard slap to the face causing him to stiffen for a moment in shock. He looked over at the annoyed hero before him.

Hermes took a deep breath and nodded to the boy. "I needed that." He said readjusting himself. Well he knew what he was bringing up with everyone in the next meeting.

Tendou nodded once before walking away thinking his job was done. Hermes watched him with narrowed eyes, "Hey." The young man sighed and stopped, "Thanks." He said, "For…saving me I guess." The god said with a bitter aftertaste in his mouth having to thank a mortal.

Tendou said nothing for a while before lifting his hand to the sky once more. "Grandmother said this;" he started as the sun shined down on him once more, "To walk the path to heaven, one must never forget the ones he leaves behind." He lowered his hand and turned to give the god a small grin. "As a Kamen Rider, I will always help someone who is in need." He said and walked away leaving a stunned god behind.

Kamen Rider. That boy was a Kamen Rider?! Hermes had to take a deep breath and slouch into himself in exhaustion. Great, first evil counterparts of himself got the jump on him, then he is saved by some mortal kid who as it turns out is one of those Kamen Riders that Athena was talking about, and now he finds out aliens exists. He really needed a vacation.

But first things first.

He needed to get a ride home.

Letting out a deep sigh, he turned around and started to walk back to the restaurant, hoping they had a phone and that it had Olympus on speed dial.


End file.
